Anywhere
by Demon.Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha with a girl no one has met. What will this mean for Konoha, Read and you will find out. SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

((This is a new style of writing for me and I have just discovered I can write like this. For now I will be continuing Makaze but Light and Darkness is paused. I have no ideas for it so any ideas would be helpful. I'm not too sure about Tortured sound at the moment I will be looking into it soon.))

Kaigara screamed as she arrived in the forest kicking a tree trunk as she went. She realised that this may have been a bad idea as the tree had won creating a large throbbing pain in her toes. She huffed slightly before sitting down glaring at the said tree. After nothing happened (meaning the tree didn't spring to life and declare a battle to the death) Kaigara sighed and laid back looking at the sky. Ever since the arrival of Uchiha Sasuke her life had changed. She was no longer the light in Orochimaru's eyes. All he cared about was keeping his container safe. If he really cared about keeping his pawns safe he would have taken better care of Kimimaru. Who had to go and find the deceased male after Sasuke's arrival. Kaigara did.

"Stupid diseased shinobi" Kaigara muttered thinking back to seeing the pale white haired ninja stuck mid attack. She shook her head removing the image from her mind before huffing again and glaring at the ground. She was sick of being used as nothing by Orochimaru. She had abilities that had aided him for 7 years now and he was tempted to just throw them away.

"Stupid Orochimaru"

"You think I'm stupid do you" Kaigara jumped at the cold voice behind her and quickly sprung to her feet glaring weakily at the snake like male before her. After a moment she bowed slightly before walking past the male bumping him slightly. Kaigara held no fear for the Snake Sannin like other Shinobi which generally angered him. "What were you thinking?" Kaigara stopped walking and looked at the ground. Orochimaru knew that Kaigara was close to Kimimaru and knew that she was sad after hearing about his incurable illness and then about his death. "It was Kimimaru wasn't it"

"What do you know?" Kaigara turned around slowly glaring at Orochimaru's back. The only person that Kaigara hated was Kimimaru for following Orochimaru in the first place. If that hadn't of happened she never would have met him and never would have had a friend. "Your just lonely and pathetic, you wouldn't know anything" Kaigara turned again and continued walking closing her eyes slightly in frustration. Just like she played games with Sasuke's mind Orochimaru did it to her.

"I know enough Kaigara" Kaigara paused again and turned around eyes wide still watching Orochimaru's back. It had been a long time since his voice had sounded so cold towards her. She recoiled slightly as the snake like eyes rested on her. "Get out of my sight"

"Fine" Kaigara glared slightly before jumping into the tree above her and away from the snake sannin further into the forest and away from Otogakure. Orochimaru and Kaigara often fought like father and daughter normally resulting in broken doors on Kaigara's behalf. Orochimaru had been rather calm with her every time it happened. "Stupid bloody...argh" Without even the slightest of warning Kaigara was falling off the branch she had just attempted to push off. Kaigara sighed seeing the ground getting increasing closer using her Kekkei Genkai she extended her arms and grabbed onto a branch catching herself before she hit the ground. She sighed slightly and landed gently before looking around.

"That was actually good" Kaigara spun around and saw Sasuke leaning against one of the trees watching her arms holding across his chest. Since he had arrived in Oto he had changed so much becoming colder and more like the snake then she could imagine. She smirked slightly and shrugged.

"It's harder than that to catch me off guard Mr. Uchiha" Kaigara replied smirking slightly. She looked up at the trees seeing the sun peeking through the leaves slightly. Truth was at this point, she was off guard, so it really wasn't that hard at all. It was already a golden orangey colour symbolising that the sun was setting. The whole day had passed by and Kaigara had missed it all, thanks to being distracted by...nothing.

"Why you all the way out here?"

"I could ask you the same"

"I was training"

"I'm leaving" Kaigara smiled slightly before waving her hand and jumping back up into the tree this time on a lower branch. She hung upside down watching the Uchiha a moment before smirking to herself. "Later pawn" She flipped herself up the right way and pushed off the branch. She felt an odd breeze pass her. She glanced at her left and saw nothing. Turning back forward she had to apply breaks as Sasuke was standing in front of her arms crossed.

"What did you say?"

"I'm leaving"

"After that"

"Later Pawn"

"Pawn?" Kaigara laughed to herself before nodding to Sasuke who just glared more. Kaigara rolled her eyes and went to push past Sasuke who pushed back resulting in Kaigara gripping to the tree with chakra holding her upside down. "You're not going anywhere"

"Like you could stop me Uchiha"

"As if I couldn't"

"Your to pathetic to fight" Kaigara flipped right way up again and turned away from Sasuke smirking to herself. Her mind games had begun, she knew it and Sasuke knew it. "I wonder who might be more worthwhile" Kaigara pretended to think as Sasuke fumed behind her. "I know, what's his name...Uchiha Itachi I think it was"

"SHUT UP" Kaigara jumped as Sasuke threw a punch at the back of her head. Kaigara landed and smirked at Sasuke who was glaring even darker then Orochimaru ever had. Silence fell between the two as Sasuke watched Kaigara move strands of her hair.

"Ok hair looks good now" Kaigara giggled enjoying paying no attention to the Uchiha as he swung another punch. She simply ducked and looked at her finger nails. "Wow that purple Itachi gave me really does look good, what do you think Sasuke?" Kaigara held her hand out to Sasuke showing him her fingernails which weren't painted. She smirked and again avoided a punch from Sasuke. "Wow, your hair Sasuke you really should take more care of it" Kaigara grabbed a stand of Sasuke's hair examining it before plucking it from his head. "Look at the split ends, didn't Itachi teach you how to take care of your hair" Kaigara smirked knowing that Sasuke was so over annoyed he was possibly angrier at her then at Itachi. "I mean, his hair is just so divine" _'Here it comes'_ Sure enough a raid of punches followed which Kaigara blocked jumping from tree branch to tree branch Sasuke following. Deciding to entertain him slightly Kaigara begun to throw her own punches in which Sasuke blocked and dodged as easy as she did his.

They were evenly matched in almost everything. Except when Sasuke activated to Cursed seal. The stupid contraption caused to much pain and to many memories for her to fight it. It was true that she had one of her own but she hadn't used it in over a year. Kaigara landed on the trunk of a tree standing parallel to the ground as Sasuke did the same below her. Kaigara smirked and started the raid again throwing punches and now kicks at the Uchiha who blocked, dodged and threw his own back.

"I will win this time" Kaigara smirked to herself as Sasuke voice reached her ears. This was no longer a fight about her annoying him, this was just training. Something they did every day. Routine practicing. Kaigara swung a kick at Sasuke who instead of pushing her leg away caught it a smirk coming to his face. Kaigara's eyes went wide in shock as she saw the seal spreading across his face like red flames. She tried to pull her leg free anger filling her normally confident body.

"Thats cheating" Kaigara was almost in hysterics by the time the seal covered Sasuke body, the only thing stopping her hysteria was the fact she knew she had to fight. Even though they were only training they were know to beat each other to almost death before stopping. Sasuke twisted Kaigara's leg and lifted her from the tree before throwing her into another one. Kaigara could feel wood chips digging into her body from the impact. She opened her eyes and saw the intent in the tree from her hitting it. The fact that she could see the edge of the tree was enough to tell her how far in she went. She turned forward just in time to see Sasuke flying towards her ready to punch. Kaigara relaxed all her body and dropped from the tree just as Sasuke hit it. She landed on a branch below before looking up.

"Fight me with it" Kaigara jumped out of the way as Sasuke appeared punching through the branch she was on. Extending her body Kaigara caught onto another tree stabilising herself. She sighed and glared at Sasuke who was standing on a tree across from her smirking.

"I will never use it" Kaigara released her chakra and landed on the ground which wasn't far off their current level. Sasuke followed her landing softly and smirking at her. "I would rather die then use that"

"It can be arranged" Kaigara smirked at Sasuke and got into a fighting stance. Though she knew she couldn't win against him she wasn't going to give up easily, and if she actually died it wouldn't matter. She had nowhere to go any way. Sasuke smirked and pushed off the ground starting a punching raid. Kaigara focused on blocking and protecting vital parts of her body from the fist of an angry Uchiha. Missing one block Sasuke's fist connected with her stomach and sent her flying back into another tree. Kaigara fell forward landing in a heap on the ground coughing slightly. "I thought you said you would rather die" Sasuke's voice was no longer cocky but slightly scared. Kaigara opened her eyes and saw her hand covered in black markings that were a mix between Sasuke's heaven seal and Kimimaru's Earth seal.

"Things change" Kaigara stood up and readied herself again. Sasuke did also and was again the battle turned into a even battle with only a few hits reaching the opponent. Kaigara repaid Sasuke by putting him through a tree and Sasuke ended up fighting back and weakening Kaigara to the point where she couldn't maintain the Cursed seal. As it had been so long since she had used it she had forgotten how to control its power and collapsed in a heap on the ground.

_--__Later__--_

Kaigara opened her eyes and winced from the light fought back the darkness blinding her. After obtaining some vision Kaigara looked around the room seeing Kabuto standing nearby smirking at her. She scoffed and shook her head looking away from him. She was glad the Kabuto was around with his doctor abilities but she hated his smart ass comments.

"So you used your seal again" Like that. Kaigara sighed and sat up as her vision returned completely. She knew where she was and shuddered from it not glancing to her left. The bed next to her was where Kimimaru laid in near death states doing nothing. Why Kabuto had brought her in here was obvious.

"You win" Kaigara swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up walking over to Kabuto and glaring at his feet. "Are you happy now, you won I was wrong, have you tormented me enough to allow me out of this god forsaken room and into my own room where I can sleep in peace?"

"Kabuto what are you doing in there" Kaigara's eyes went wide at Orochimaru's voice. It was back to normal but did he know that she was back, and why was she back. Doing the only thing she could Kaigara hid, behind Kabuto. "I can't find Kaigara"

"You what?" Kaigara stepped out from her 'hiding spot' and crossed her arms over her chest glaring slightly at the snake before her. "You told me to get out of your sight, you don't want me here so why were you looking for me huh?"

"Kaigara, that was simply an angry moment, you know how I get, now come with me" Orochimaru placed a hand around Kaigara's shoulders and lead her from the room and into his normal 'I'm going to sit here and look cool' room. He took his seat before smiling at Kaigara. "I have a mission for you and Sasuke. Nothing major just a little mission getting me some information"

"Why should I do it with Uchiha? I can do it alone, with my eyes closed and my arms chained behind my back."

"Because one day you will be a team and..."

"Ha!"

"Kaigara" Orochimaru paused watching as Kaigara shifted slightly before nodding. "He has a lot further to go before that happens, there is something I need him to get" Kaigara nodded again and relaxed her back giving her a hunch back appearance. "and I want you to get used to working together"

"Where are we going?" Kaigara jumped at the other voice and turned around seeing Sasuke walking towards her. He had bandages and such telling her that she had scored a few good hits. Kaigara smirked a moment before turning back to Orochimaru.

"I want you both to go to..."


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO**

I'm back, I'm putting this one out pretty quickly because it's my birthday tomorrow. The I've got holidays and all sorts and things but you know, I'm overly energetic and excited about tomorrow so. WOOT!!!

Any way, Just wanted to say thanks to **uchiha black **for reviewing and thanks to **Gaara's-pandachan101 **You do sound slightly like a scholar, I couldn't even spel Scholar just then...oops. He he, I love clifhangers, I'll be sure to make mew.

Hope you enjoy this one... Ja na

* * *

_-- RECAP --_

"Where are we going?" Kaigara jumped at the other voice and turned around seeing Sasuke walking towards her. He had bandages and such telling her that she had scored a few good hits. Kaigara smirked a moment before turning back to Orochimaru.

"I want you both to go to..."

_-- Anywhere Part 2 --_

Kaigara glared at Sasuke's back as they continued walking. It had been at least two days and they were yet to arrive at the chosen Destination. Kaigara remembered back to Sasuke's shocked face when Orochimaru had told them what he wanted. She sighed slightly and weakened her glared still staring at the Uchiha's back. He was wearing his old cloths with the Uchiha symbol on his back.

"We are almost there" Kaigara nodded at Sasuke's back before moving faster to catch up to him walking side by side. Sasuke stopped suddenly looking around. Kaigara turned as she was now in front of him. "You ready?" Kaigara had forgotten the plan they had created until that point. Sighing she nodded and walked back to Sasuke who wrapped his arm around her and pushed off the ground landing on a tree branch. "At least help a little"

"but I'm so weak" Kaigara muttered pretty much hanging from Sasuke's arm. He glared at her slightly and she smirked taking most of the weight of his arm. "Let's go then, hurry up" Sasuke and Kaigara pushed off at the same time making the last 10 meter trip easier on both of them. Without any warning to the guards at the gate Sasuke entered the Village still holding Kaigara who was trying to look really weak yet help Sasuke out slightly. Yet again without any regards for anyone Sasuke flew through the village burst open a few doors and within minutes had barricaded them in a room with two girls. Kaigara dropped as Sasuke had let go of her. Without thinking and knowing he had to worry to keep their act going. He pushed off the door and lifted Kaigara up so she was back on her feet. The door burst open behind them followed by most of the Shinobi Sasuke had pushed past to enter the room in the first place.

"Leave, it's fine" Sasuke turned at the voice and saw one of the girls sitting chin resting on her hands watching the shinobi as they bowed and left the room. There was silence for a while after everyone left before Kaigara decided to up the act a little. She coughed weakily and collapsed seemingly further needing more support from Sasuke. "Why are you here Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Tsunade-sama" Sasuke couldn't seem to find any other words. He bowed as best he could holding Kaigara before looking back up at Tsunade. "I realise my fault in leaving this village and I ask to be allowed back" Tsunade seemed to consider a moment before standing up and walking over to the pair lifting Kaigara from Sasuke's arm and sitting her in a chair.

"How do we know that you can be trust in Konoha after all that has happened"

"I don't know how to prove it, all I know is I can't go back to Orochimaru and I can't let Kaigara go back either" Sasuke nodded to Kaigara who had her head down looking at the ground. Partly to hide her smirk and partly to look weaker. "Orochimaru has been using her to her limits"

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke, it doesn't matter" Kaigara looked up weakily looking at Tsunade as focused as she would allow herself. "Please Hokage-sama, allow Sasuke back as a shinobi of Konoha, he is pure and knows his wrongs and now wishes to correct them"

"Kaigara, just rest"

"No Sasuke, please Hokage-sama" Kaigara half collapsed half bowed holding Tsunade's hand in a hopeful way. Once again silence filled the room as Tsunade considered what she could do. Kaigara stayed unmoving smirking because her face was hidden. Sasuke stood watching and waiting. This was the easiest thing for them to spy on Konoha, if Sasuke was to be trusted there again, then it would be fine.

"Alright, but if I find out you are doing anything against this village you will be kicked out again understand." Sasuke nodded and bowed slightly. "Shizune look after Kaigara until she is stable enough to walk alone" Tsunade moved out of the way and the other girl appears lifting Kaigara up and leading her from the room.

_-- Later --_

"Are you sure you'll be fine Kaigara?" Kaigara nodded to Shizune who waved as Kaigara stumbled down the street. After turning a corner she sighed and started walking around normally keeping an eye out for the raven haired head of Sasuke. Kaigara had never been left to walk around Konoha on her own and knowing her luck she was bound to get lost.

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah, I can't believe he would show his face here again"

"what do you mean, it was obvious that he would come back"

"He couldn't abandon Konoha and his friends here"

"I don't know, I think he could"

"He did for 2 years right?" Kaigara piped into the young shinobi's conversation smiling sweetly at them. They nodded and thought about what Kaigara had said. "He was lonely though and now he sees that he did wrong in leaving Konoha and now his back to right those wrongs"

"You know him?"

"Yes, he saved me from Orochimaru, if he hadn't of helped me I may be dead by now" Kaigara smiled again as did the kids now running off on a different tangent saying that Sasuke was always a good guy and they knew it.

"I didn't know you were good with kids" Kaigara spun around seeing the amused face of Sasuke behind her. She rolled her eyes and waved a dismissive hand before continuing to work. "Hey, wait"

"They listen to what people say and it's easy to convince them of things" Kaigara muttered still walking with Sasuke now beside her. They drifted in silence through the village and out into the forest surrounding it. Both Kaigara and Sasuke stopped when they heard a sound and moments later three people stood in front of them. Kaigara jumped into a fighting stance glaring at the three people.

"Relax Kaigara" Kaigara did as Sasuke said and looked at the three as they looked at Sasuke. A moment of silence passed before the girl in the group ran forward hugging Sasuke as tears fell from her eyes. Kaigara figured out who this was and who the other two were from conversations she had with Sasuke. The pink haired Kunoichi pulled away from the one sided hug and rather spectacularly slapped Sasuke with such force that he left the ground and flew into a tree. Kaigara did what she had to for her act and ran for Sasuke kneeling beside him fighting back the laughing fit.

"Are you ok Sasuke-sama?"

"mm, Sakura what was that for?"

"Leaving" Sakura turned away from Sasuke still crying slightly. Next up was a blonde haired shinobi who waited till Kaigara 'helped' Sasuke to his feet before punching him in the face.

"That was for hurting Sakura" Once again he threw a punch at Sasuke's face connecting with his jaw. "That was for abandoning Konoha" Another punch. "That was for Abandoning your friends" Another punch. "That was just because it was fun" The shinobi pulled his arm back to punch again just as Kaigara stepped in front of Sasuke arms out. "Move"

"No, I won't let you hurt Sasuke-sama anymore"

"It's ok Kaigara, I deserve it, but no more please Naruto" Sasuke smiled at the boy who just nodded and joined Sakura not looking at Sasuke. Last was the oldest male there who just smiled from under his mask and waved.

"Yo!"

"Kakashi-Sensei" Sakura and Naruto said at the same time turning to the older male who just shrugged. Kaigara laughed slightly before relaxing and stepping beside Sasuke. "So, your Kaigara?" Sakura muttered eyeing you.

"Hai Sakura-sama"

"What about me?"

"Naruto-sama"

"Wow you know us?"

"Apart from the fact that Sasuke has said your names, yes I do Naruto-sama" Kaigara bowed slightly getting sick of acting how she was. Being all protective of Sasuke and all kind and caring to Konoha was difficult but a job she had to do. Kaigara heard Sasuke sigh slightly before smiling at the others.

"I'll catch up with you guys a little later, I want to finish showing Kaigara around" Sasuke muttered tilting his head to Kaigara slightly before smiling and starting to walk back towards the village. "Come on Kaigara" Kaigara bowed slightly and waved running to join up with Sasuke.

_-- That night --_

"Uchiha!" Kaigara was back to her normal self in the safety of the Uchiha compound. She heard Sasuke groan before appearing in the kitchen glaring at her. She smiled sweetly before placing a bowl on the table and walking away.

"What's up your ass?" Kaigara twitched slightly at Sasuke words before turning around and watching him. He had his arms folded over his chest and his famous smirk plastered on his face. Kaigara wondered whether the wind had changed directions one day causing his face to stay in that position. She laughed slightly at her thoughts which angered the Uchiha slightly.

"Nothing"

"So thats the problem then"

"Shut up Uchiha" Sasuke had turned away from Kaigara who was no fuming behind his raven head. She glared at him a moment before huffing and storming outside. She found a nice spot away from the house and looked up at the sky closing her eyes and finally letting her emotions run wild. She had never aloud anyone to see her cry or told anyone what was on her mind. Now a year's worth of pain and suffering was surfacing and salty tears were forcing their way out from under her eye lids. "Baka" Kaigara muttered more about herself then anything.

She opened her eyes again and looked at the moon allowing her emotions to run rampant. Tears were streaking her face and her eyes were already blood shot. All the pain from being locked in a cage by her family seeing other families happily with children and hugging them not giving them week old food through a tiny slot in a cage door. All the pain of losing the only family she had and then the pain of losing the only friend she ever had. Everything was pilling up and spilling out finally. It wasn't long till Kaigara's emotional out break reached a peak and she fell to the ground now making sobbing noises that she tried to muffle into her sleeve.

"Kaigara?" The voice wasn't as taunting as Sasuke's normally was yet Kaigara still jumped quickly wiped her eyes and turned around glaring at him. "I..."

"You nothing, you don't care, you're a self centred avenger who cares about nothing but avenging his family" Kaigara thought over the events of the day seeing the happy faces of old friends glad that he had returned to Konoha, and Sakura in tears upon seeing him, hugging him even after everything he put Konoha through. "You gave up so much and for nothing, you're so stupid, I hate you" Kaigara left the ground landing on Sasuke's roof and jumping off from roof top to roof top before reaching the forest and sitting against a tree knees folded up to her chest arms wrapped around her knees and head buried in her knees sobbing quietly.

"Hey, your Kaigara right?" Kaigara jumped again and looked up seeing Konoha Shinobi with a gray jacket surrounded by fur. Kaigara nodded slightly knowing that she had met him earlier that day when Sasuke was 'showing her around'. "Why you out here crying?"

"I just miss someone, thats all" Kaigara looked down avoiding the eyes of the shinobi. It was a lot easier for her to act at this point, possibly because she didn't actually have to act to pull it off. She was sad and she did miss someone.

"Why isn't Sasuke making it better?"

"I'm only thankful to him for saving my life, there is nothing else between us" Kaigara smiled weakily before standing up. Finally the name of the shinobi in front of her had re appeared in her mind. "I thank you Kiba, for stopping, but I think I should head back now"

"Allow me to take you back?" Kaigara nodded to Kiba. Truth was it was a good idea for someone to take her back to the Uchiha Compound because she was already utterly lost. Kiba seemed to notice this so he led the way.

* * *

Well that was it...hope you liked it...look no cliffhanger this time :(. Till next time Rate or Message...or both woot! I love messages. Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

WELCOME

Once again I find you reading this story and once again, I put up a reply...and again, you read...Just because I'm random, my 18th went okayish...some shit happened but now I have a great friend and a great boyfriend...it;s so cool...oh and I got to play with fire it was fun, and now I get a fire staff for chrissy, yay me!!!

I can;t wait till I get it but I guess I should go on my saying hello to people who reviewed, this time it was only one person.** Gaara's-pandachan101 **again took time to reply. -glomps back- You are so random...but thanks for all the sugary goodness...I think I may be a little hyper right now!!

Any way, may be a while till the next one...I may be on school holidays but I'm in here almost every day (Here being school) to build the set for our school production, I may be able to try typing up some more though...hopefully it will work...bah...Any way, enjoy reading!!

* * *

_-- RECAP --_

"Why you out here crying?"

"I just miss someone, thats all" Kaigara looked down avoiding the eyes of the shinobi. It was a lot easier for her to act at this point, possibly because she didn't actually have to act to pull it off. She was sad and she did miss someone.

"Why isn't Sasuke making it better?"

"I'm only thankful to him for saving my life, there is nothing else between us" Kaigara smiled weakily before standing up. Finally the name of the shinobi in front of her had re appeared in her mind. "I thank you Kiba, for stopping, but I think I should head back now"

"Allow me to take you back?" Kaigara nodded to Kiba. Truth was it was a good idea for someone to take her back to the Uchiha Compound because she was already utterly lost. Kiba seemed to notice this so he led the way.

_-- Anywhere Part 3 --_

"Kaigara are you ok?" Both Kaigara and Kiba looked at Sasuke in shock for different reasons. Kiba's was that Sasuke never seemed to care about anyone or anything most of the time yet he sounded generally worried about Kaigara and Kaigara's was more is he being serious? "Thanks Kiba" Kaigara sighed and smiled at Kiba before following Sasuke inside. The whole trip back to Sasuke's she had been talking to Kiba and had rather enjoyed it. As soon as the door shut Sasuke changed only slightly but never the less he changed.

"I don't want to hear it Uchiha, good night" Kaigara waved a hand before heading up stairs and into the room Sasuke had prepared for her earlier. Well the one he had pointed at and grunted in a have that room kind of way. Kaigara fell back on the bed and sighed closing her eyes. Life was getting difficult.

_-- Next Morning --_

Surprisingly Kaigara had got up early and headed into a shops looking for a dairy type object. She had run into Ino, another Sasuke obsessed girl, who helped her pick one out. Somehow Kaigara had escaped the noisy girl and headed back to Sasuke's. She slipped in and back to 'her' room hiding the book under her pillow before heading into the kitchen. She saw a small piece of paper on the table and walked over picking it up.

_Gone to see Tsunade. Be back later. Go to the academy and talk to Shikamaru or Iruka about getting a Hitai-ate. See you later back at home. –Sasuke._

Kaigara shrugged and threw the letter behind her before heading down to the academy. After getting lost and asking a random villager how to get there she arrived at the academy and slipped inside seeing a cheery looking lady sitting behind a table smiling at her. Kaigara was a little put off by the lady by smiled happily as well.

"I was told to come and see either Nara Shikamaru or Umino Iruka, can you please direct me to one of them" Kaigara asked politely. The smiling lady seemed to watch her a moment before nodding and looking at a piece of paper on her table.

"Mr. Nara is available at the moment, down the hallway to your left and third door on the right"

"Thank you" Kaigara bowed slightly before following the directions. She found the third door and stopped outside it watching it a moment. She felt so random looking at the door before her about to go in and get a Hitai-ate and become a Genin. Never the less Kaigara raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Kaigara did so slowly opening the door and stepping inside. Shikamaru was looking aimlessly out the window seemingly watching the clouds drift by carelessly in the sky. Kaigara smiled slightly and watched him as silence filled the room. "The Hokage should be here soon, then we can begin"

"Sure" Kaigara took a seat and found herself watching the clouds as well. It really was calming and something that she could see herself doing for longer then she already had been. Another knock awoke her from her senses. She turned as the door opened and saw Sasuke, Tsunade, Shizune and 3 other shinobi enter the room.

"Good you made it, we shall now test both of you and grade you accordingly." Kaigara nodded to Shizune who was talking. Even though it seemed like something Tsunade should be doing. Silence filled the room as Shikamaru whispered something to Tsunade who nodded.

"As you can't do the written test right now we will start simple" There was a poof beside you. You turned and looked at Sasuke and his two clones. You smirked and copied him creating two of your own. Shikamaru and Shizune nodded. "Ok considering that was simple, you are now shinobi of Konoha, as I'm sure you are both of higher level then Genin I do not want you stuck at that level so we shall have a match between the two of you where Shizune, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi, if he shows, along with me shall evaluate you and discuss what level you will be. Head to the training ground and we will meet you there in an hour. Kaigara bowed to Tsunade and watched as everyone left before turning to Sasuke.

"I cannot fight you, you know how our battles get" Sasuke nodded and glanced around the room before sitting down and sighing. "How can we get out of this?"

"We can't, we will just fight like normal, if either of us see _it_ we will warn the other by using a badly aimed attacked" Sasuke replied before sighing again and glaring at the door. "this isn't just to evaluate us, this is to make sure we can fight the seals, so it doesn't matter to much if they are seen, we just have to fight it." Kaigara nodded before following Sasuke in silence to the training grounds. "make this a speed fight" Kaigara nodded understanding Sasuke. She headed away from him and begun punching a wooden post in the grounds.

"Good your here" Kaigara jumped and turned around seeing the same group of people and Kakashi. Kaigara smiled slightly and turned completely away from the post looking at Tsunade awaiting. "We do not want serious injury here, this is just to test you level."

"We wish to do a Tai-Jutsu fight for now Tsunade-sama" Sasuke replied glancing at Kaigara slightly. Kaigara nodded agreeing with Sasuke. "Kaigara still doesn't not feel up to Nin-Jutsu and Gen-Jutsu, as you said you do not want injury"

"I said serious injury Sasuke, but if you feel you can show us enough with Tai-Jutsu then begin" Tsunade nodded towards the field between them. Kaigara nodded and turned to Sasuke and winking before stepping into her fighting stance. Sasuke did the same trying to revert back to his stance from his time in Konoha but mixing it slightly with the stance he picked up while with Orochimaru. Kaigara laughed at him slightly before pushing off the ground and flying at Sasuke. She caught his raised hand and stopped herself right next to Sasuke ear.

"Let's make this like our angry matches, think your fighting me after tormenting you about Itachi, I know what I will think" Kaigara whispered to Sasuke before kicking him in the stomach and sending him flying backwards into a tree. Not wasting anytime Kaigara pushed off the ground following Sasuke who was now balanced on the tree trunk. He too pushed off genuine anger shown in his eyes. Kaigara smirked and redirected herself pushing off air and avoiding Sasuke. They both landed on different tree's and turned to face the other.

"Someone hit someone already" Both Sasuke and Kaigara turned to see Naruto and Sakura watching. Kaigara smirked and nodded knowing they would only be a distraction to Sasuke. She pushed off the tree and flew towards Sasuke. In time Sasuke realised what was happening and pushed himself out of the way grabbing Kaigara's leg in his retreat and throwing her towards the tree she had come from. Kaigara sighed and landed softly before looking at Sasuke.

"Where's the anger Kaigara? Someone missing?" Kaigara figured what Sasuke was doing. She unlike him couldn't get angry off memories of being tormented. Sasuke was flaring the anger deep within her. She glared slightly but shrugged.

"Not fighting the person you want?" Kaigara smirked. If Sasuke got to play around with her feelings she two got to play around with his. Kaigara dropped to the ground and yawned slightly before looking back at the Uchiha who had his Sharingan activated. Kaigara smirked happy that she had angered him so simply.

"At least I won't die using it" Kaigara snapped. She pushed off the ground hurtling herself at Sasuke. Once again the two were locked in a punching raid using the trees to dodge and change the course of the attack. After Sasuke went flying into a tree and Kaigara landed on the ground panting slightly Tsunade went to stop the battle.

"Not yet" Kakashi muttered placing a hand on her shoudler. Tsunade turned to face the battle and saw both Sasuke and Kaigara locked in another fierce battle moving too fast for a normal persons eyes. Their speed was nothing on Lee but it was still incredibly fast.

"Seal" Sasuke yelled at Kaigara during a raid of punches. He pushed off a nearby tree as Kaigara landed. She calmed herself slightly fighting back the seal. Sasuke landed on another tree nearby and watched. Normally he was the first to snap and use the seal in a battle but it seemed the seal had activated itself like during their battle before the mission. Sasuke pushed off the tree and landed in front of Tsunade. "Is this enough?"

"Yes if you cannot continue"

"it's not that, Kaigara is still not able to hold back her seal, she doesn't have the strength to control it" Sasuke cut in glancing back at Kaigara who was still fighting back to seal. Sasuke shook his head and pushed off the ground landing in front of her watching. "Kaigara?"

"Shut up" Kaigara punched Sasuke square in the nose before jumping off through the trees. Kaigara was having enough trouble fighting back the seal she didn't need Sasuke pretending to be worried about her. She landed a fair distance from the area and hit her head against the tree half her body still covered by the flame like seal.

_-- That Night --_

Kaigara had been sitting against a tree for what seemed to be hours. The sun had already set and no one had come looking for her. She sighed to herself and held her head. It was still saw from hitting the tree she was now leaning against. She heard a faint noise that sounded like the rustling of leaves. She looked up quickly trying to pick the Chakra and where it was coming from.

"Kaigara?" Once again Kaigara jumped and turned facing the voice which had appeared behind her. She sighed weakily upon seeing the male in front of her before smirking and turning her head sideways.

"You're a pretty bad Ninja Inuzuka Kiba"

"what do you mean?"

"I heard you push off a branch of land on one" Kiba opened his mouth to reply but closed it again. Akamaru barked and appeared landing next to Kiba panting happily. He barked again and Kaigara who smiled in return. "So, you go every night?"

"You seem to" Kiba retorted before shrugging and looking up at the sky. "It's nice walking around under the stars" Kiba replied before shrugging again and sitting down and looking out over the village. There was silence as both looked out over the village and Akamaru walked around looking at things. "So, what's with the black marks across your face?"

"What?" Kaigara was shocked. Kiba was so blunt about asking, but more so that she still hadn't controlled her seal. She had been lost in her thoughts, and the pain in her head, she had forgotten all about it. "It's, a curse"

"Your cursed?"

"Yes I am" Kaigara was now shocked at herself. This time she sat down avoiding Kiba's shocked stare. Silence once again returned while Kaigara controlled the seal.

"What happened?"

"You don't want to know my family history, no one does" Kaigara kept her gaze away from Kiba and for the first time in her life wished she had long hair to hide the tears forming in her eyes. She had never been one to think about her family or cry about them but this was one time that she couldn't control it. She had sworn after the deat of Kimimaru that she would never use the seal again. She would never have it if it weren't for her parents and for Pein.

"Please Kaigara, talk, if not to me, to someone" Kaigara looked at Kiba and blinked stupidly. No one in Konoha had sounded so nice to her. Not even Sasuke when he was pretending to be nice. She sighed and smiled slightly before standing up. The speed in which she stood and thanks to the pain in her head she stumbled as dizziness encased her mind. She felt someone's arms around her body and closed her eyes until the dizziness past. "You ok?"

"Thanks Kiba"

"For what" Kiba let go letting his arms linger in the air just that little bit longer, just encase she fell was to suddenly fall. "I haven't done anything."

"You want to know my history right"

* * *

ANY WAY...LATERS!!!

(Woot for caps lock!!!)

* * *


	4. History

Wow...

I am still alive...

shocking I know.

So after all that wonderful _good _stuff that happened, everything went down hill, that wonderful boyfriend of mine, ha, not... I kind of hit a rough spot and stopped writing, but don't worry everything has leveled out in my head and everything so I went back to writing and decided to get this out. School is over and such leaving me all good to write and update...until my business gets started...yeah, I'm starting my own business.

Any way. Hope you all enjoy this part, and hopefully I'll have another out latter today maybe early tomorrow, just because I feel bad for leaving you so long. If you find any mistakes let me know.

* * *

_-- RECAP --_

"Thanks Kiba"

"For what" Kiba let go letting his arms linger in the air just that little bit longer, just encase she fell was to suddenly fall. "I haven't done anything."

"You want to know my history right"

_-- Anywhere Part __4__ --_

"I was born into a family, just like anyone else, but my family only lasted 3 days. After that I only saw my mother." Kiba had agreed to listen to Kaigara as she told someone about her past, about her family, and about the pain she felt. They had sat down Kiba leaning against a tree and Kaigara, lying down, looking at the sky smiling at the stars. "My family was once a proud clan, very strong. We had spies in every village almost, and some villages were even under our control. My Great Grandfather or something thought up the famous Akatsuki but thought that it wouldn't work. He was in Mae at the time and threw the plans to the ground. A member from there grabbed them and well, Akatsuki was formed."

There was silence as Kaigara paused. Her family was foolish and now she was paying the consequences. Sighing again Kaigara moved her eyes from star to star. "Akatsuki got the revenge the leader was after, they almost wiped out the clan keeping only the young kids that could be used how they wanted. My parents were the oldest two kept alive, my dad at 11 and my mum at 7. My mum had run and stood behind my father holding his arm as he glared at the Akatsuki members laughing at him. The leader was amazed at his courage and decided that keeping the two would be the best idea."

Pause again. Kaigara had heard only so much of the story from Orochimaru who hadn't been with Akatsuki at that point. None of the members now were. "My parents were forced to marry which wasn't exactly a punishment as they loved one another anyway. When mum turned 21 they told her she was to bear a child and that child, no matter of sex, was to be locked away. They were to be fed and clothed and aloud to do nothing but train to become Akatsuki's weapon when the time came. I was the one born"

"so you lived in a cage your entire life?" Kiba's voice was almost a whisper. He wanted to know an answer but he didn't want to interrupt Kaigara. Kaigara turned slightly so she could see Kiba before nodding. She turned back to the sky smiling at it.

"As you know I have been with Orochimaru, when I was 7 he left Akatsuki but remembered hearing about a girl locked in a cage that was to go to any member of Akatsuki who asked of her. She was the secret weapon. Orochimaru went to my now small clan and told my parents that it was time for me to be used. It was time that I was released from my cage and allowed to fight for a good cause. As my parents did not know who was in Akatsuki and who wasn't they gathered by his knowledge that Orochimaru had been sent from Akatsuki to take me away and that finally I would be free."

Pause. "The last thing I saw of them was my mother smiling through her tears smiling at me in an apologetic way. At that point I didn't know why. I was born and raised to have no emotions and to just kill what I was told to. My father had just smiled and nodded to me. Another thing I didn't understand until later in my life. He was hurting to see me go. Any way. Orochimaru begun to strengthen me and next thing I knew I was cursed just like everyone else with him."

"Eventually Akatsuki discovered that Orochimaru had me. Thinking it was my parents fault they went and killed the rest of the clan before torturing my mother in front of my father's hopeless eyes. After getting bored they killed them both before coming after me."

"What happened?"

"Orochimaru hid and I fought. I told Akatsuki that I didn't care about my pathetic family, or my pathetic clan nor did I care about them. I was staying with Orochimaru or dying"

"Why?"

"He was the closest thing to a dad I had at that point. All I had know what being locked away. Orochimaru had freed me and allowed me to live freely doing what I was born to do." Kiba nodded slightly understanding what Kaigara was saying. She sighed and yawned slightly before smiling at the moon. "Akatsuki left us be obviously and eventually Orochimaru brought more and more people. You may know some of them from the attack on Konoha. Kimimaru, Tayuya, Kidoumaru, Jiroubou, Sakon and Ukon."

"Yeah, some of the names are familiar" Kaigara shrugged slightly not really caring. Kiba had known some of the names but what had she expected him to be happy about the people that attacked Konoha and aided Orochimaru in killing they Hokage.

"Sorry, anyway. I become close to Orochimaru's new container, Kimimaru. There was only one thing wrong with Kimimaru, he was sick. He got into a fight with someone trying to get Sasuke to Orochimaru and died mid attack. As Sasuke was Orochimaru's life when he got there he sent me knowing full well how much I cared for Kimimaru to make sure he was actually dead. He was, mid attack frozen with dried blood in his chin."

Kaigara could feel a tear threatening to fall down her face. "That was a painful thing that I had to do, but there is nothing I can do now. At this point I was still devoted to Orochimaru so when he asked me to train Sasuke I knew what he meant and obeyed. He was asking me to be a lifeless dummy and take every hit and every attack, which I did. Sometimes I spend hours being treated by Kabuto just so I could endure everything again the day after."

"So what changed?"

"I fought back one day. I released my seal and attacked Sasuke. He had been annoying me taunting me the whole time and moments before they fight Orochimaru had told me to leave once again leaving me with nothing. Sure I could have gone to Akatsuki but that wasn't a place I was interested in. so I fought Sasuke. Because I hadn't used the seal since the attack on Konoha it weakened me so much. Sasuke realized what he had been doing and waited until he could get into the medical facility in Oto and get me out then he came here."

"That's your whole life story?"

"All I know about it" Kaigara sat up and yawned again before closing her eyes and relaxing. It did feel a lot better to have everything off her chest. She smiled at nothing before standing up. "Now I thinking I'm going back home and getting some sleep"

"Mind if I walk you home again?" Kaigara smiled and shook her head signaling no. Kiba smiled as well and called Akamaru who arrived happily. Surprisingly Kiba jumped onto Akamaru's back before holding a hand out to Kaigara. She smiled and grabbed his hand being pulled upon the large dog. She wrapped her arms around Kiba's stomach and placed her head on his shoulder as Akamaru plodded along heading back to the Uchiha Compound.

They took a 'less direct' route around all of Konoha before heading to the compound where Kaigara saw an angry looking Sasuke glaring up at her. She smiled weakily at him as Akamaru came to a stop. Kaigara smiled weakily and lifted her head of Kiba's shoulder and letting go from around his waist and dropping to the ground being caught by Sasuke.

"Thanks Kiba, I'm sorry she's such a trouble" Sasuke muttered smiling at Kiba. Kaigara could tell it was fake and knew that she was bound to get yelled at when Sasuke thought it was safe. Kaigara was happy as Kiba waved his hand dismissively.

"It's no worry Sasuke, Later guys" Akamaru barked as well before they both left. Kaigara smiled at his back a moment before yawning and heading inside. Sasuke followed and stopped her heading up stairs to her room. She glared at him slightly too tired to put any real malice behind it.

"What Uchiha?"

"What are you doing, we can't get close to anyone, remember what we are here for." Sasuke replied as if talking to someone inferior. Kaigara glared again and pulled her hand from Sasuke's grasp and stepped up a step still facing him.

"I think I know why we are here Uchiha, Do you not think it would be easier to obtain information if you were close to a person. Honestly that's all I'm doing, you think I care about dog boy, his only a pawn in my plan. If you don't but out and leave me to my information gathering then I will have to blow the whole mission, in your face" Kaigara smiled sweetly before heading up stairs. She sighed collapsing on her bed feeling her head come in contact with something rather hard hiding under her pillow. She sighed and pulled out the little book Ino had helped her pick out. She was yet to write anything in it but now was as good a time as any.

_Here we go._

_I'm writing one of these things, what are they a dairy or something. I've never had one before but while I'm here in Konoha I want to keep track of what's been happening day in and day out._

_So today was uneventful, to me. Little sparring session with Uchiha. I couldn't control the seal. I said I wasn't going to use it and look at me, now it just pops up whenever it wants. Looks like I'm going to have to make some awesome excuse for that happening. Joy!_

_I ran from the sparring today though. Because of the seal. I don't want to ruin the mission so I smacked Sasuke maybe a little hard and ran. And I cried about my family, for the first time in 7 years I cried about them._

_I used to cry all the time in that little cell but after being freed by Orochimaru my mind hasn't even slipped over to subject of my parents until today, well tonight when Inuzuka Kiba found me._

_He has a habit of doing that and I think, although I just told Sasuke I didn't, I think I may be falling for him. His the only person here that nice to me, and I mean, I need that. I can't believe I told Uchiha that I am just using him because I'm not. I couldn't care about the 'mission'._

_Currently I'm just happy I'm free. Who wouldn't be, I mean. 7 years in a cage, 7 years training and serving a lying deceiving snake master. Yes I learnt a lot from him and I will continue to fight for him because it is my wish and it was Kimimaru's._

_I know he too caused pain to a lot of people here but I think Kiba understand that I was close to him and that even though he caused them pain it causes me pain not having him around. I need that, I need someone to understand because Baka Uchiha doesn't._

_Tomorrow the charades continue. I should possibly go and apologize to Tsunade and the others for my behavior but hopefully they will understand. If not it's time my lying side came out. Something to be thankful towards Orochimaru about. Learning how to be a lying deceitful person. Not that that's a good thing to be all the time._

_It can be fun._

_So until I can be bothered to do this again, I shall be sleeping training and having arguments with Uchiha over stupid ways to complete this mission. If I had my way. This wouldn't be it. Just burn it down._

_Right, sleep._

_Damn this thing is addictive._

_Must sleep now._

_Night._

* * *

Thats it for this one.

Bye Bye!!


	5. No more burning

**A/N **Well it looks like I'm finally back. I'm even writing a new part to this as we speak...well not really becuase I'm writing this, but you know. Hopefully I'll be able to put it up tomorrow or later tonight...who knows.

Anyway, becuase it's been so long I'll leave now and let you read on...bye!!

-- RECAP --

_Here we go._

_I'm writing one of these things, what are they a dairy or something. I've never had one before but while I'm here in Konoha I want to keep track of what's been happening day in and day out._

_So today was uneventful, to me. __Little sparring session with Uchiha.__ I couldn't control the seal. I said I wasn__'__t going to use it and look at me, now it just pops up whenever it wants. Looks like I'm going to have to make some awesome excuse for that happening. Joy!_

_I ran from the sparring today though. __Because of the seal.__ I don't want to ruin the mission so I smacked Sasuke maybe a little hard and ran. And I cried about my family, for the first time in 7 years I cried about them._

_I used to cry all the time in that little cell but after being freed by Orochimaru my mind hasn't even slipped over to subject of my parents until today, well tonight when Inuzuka found me._

_He has a habit of doing that and I think, although I just told Sasuke I didn't, I think I may be falling for him. __His the__ only person here that nice to me, and I mean, I need that. I can't believe I told Uchiha that I am just using him because I'm not. I couldn't care about the 'mission'._

_Currently I'm just happy I'm free. Who wouldn't be, I mean. 7 years in a cage, 7 years training and serving a lying deceiving snake master. Yes I learnt a lot from him and I will continue to fight for him because it is my wish and it was Kimimaru's._

_I know he too caused pain to a lot of people here but I think __I__ understand that I was close to him and that even though he caused them __pain it__ causes me pain not having him around. I need __that,__ I need someone to understand because Baka Uchiha doesn't._

_Tomorrow the charades continue. I should possibly go and apologize to Tsunade and the others for my behavior but hopefully they will understand. If not it's time my lying side came out. __Something to be thankful towards Orochimaru about.__Learning how to be a lying deceitful person.__ Not that that's a good thing to be all the time._

_It can be fun._

_So until I can be bothered to do this again, I shall be sleeping training and having arguments with Uchiha over stupid ways to complete this mission. __If I had my way.__ This wouldn't be it. Just burn it down._

_Right, sleep._

_Damn this thing is addictive._

_Must sleep now._

_Night._

-- Anywhere part 5 --

_Well it'd been three weeks here in Konoha __a__nd look it__'__s been three weeks that I have been writing in this god forsaken little book. If Uchiha got his hands on this he would easily kill me for some of the past statements. I guess I have been a little harsh on him but this happens. He is still getting angry at me for arriving late home almost every night with Kiba and Akamaru._

_Speaking of them._

_We had the greatest night last night. I didn't get home to well past mid night. It started with training and after his team, Hinata and Shino, left for home we went up to the highest point in Konoha and watched the sun set. It was really, dare I say, magical._

_The colours of a setting sun had never looked so beautiful to me and I couldn't help but think that Kiba liked me. Hell him keeping an arm around me, telling me the sun set was nothing compared to me __and giving me a short kiss on the check before we arrived under Uchiha's glare._

_This bring__ up another point. Though I continue to tell Sasuke that I have no feelings for t__h__e idiot __village __of Konoha and especially not dog boy, direct quote from last night, I can't help but feel that I actually do like him._

_Scary._

_I've never like anyone in my life. __Except Kimimaru and Orochimaru as a father and a brother.__ I don't understand these stupid feelings anymore and the closer I get to Kiba the more I don't want him hurt. Maybe it will be my 'plan' that won't work._

_Still as annoying as Uchiha is, I want nothing to happen to him either. If anything was to happen to him, I would surely end up dead by Orochimaru's hands._

_Speaking of the snake._

_If he got his hands on this.__ I don't want to think about it. Seeing him every week is getting more difficult as Kiba and I draw closer together. I don't want to lie to him but I can't exactly say I'm going to see Orochimaru to tell him what we have found out about Konoha so he can destroy you once and for all and take control of the pathetic village hidden among leaves._

_It just doesn't sound right._

_Since I've become a Chuunin and Tsunade __is still believing__ that I am still not well and regaining my strength, thanks to my little lie, Uchiha and I have been awaiting the day that we have the next part of our assessment. The written part went easy which is how we both came to be Chuunin. Though we both know we are higher than that, I don't want to show it. I'm only 14 and shouldn't be at that level._

_Damn having to hide things._

_Well once again I should get to sleep before I write my whole life story. Tomorrow night is a__n__ Orochimaru meeting night so no Kiba and Akamaru tomorrow, well not at night, but then again, I may be able to think something up._

_Well night!_

Kaigara closed the book and laid down looking at the roof. The last three weeks spying on Konoha had been the most fun she had ever had. Nothing was keeping her down. She had friends, a guy that cared about her and although she kept secrets the village still excepted her. Smiling to herself she rolled over and looked out the window seeing the moon slowly sinking behind the mountains. Morning had already come and she had been too busy lost in memories to notice. Quickly Kaigara hid the book and curled herself into a ball pretending to be asleep.

"Kaigara?" three short knocks followed by the sound of her door opening. "You stayed up all night again didn't you"

"As if I did" Kaigara spat glaring daggers at the raven haired head of Sasuke after sitting up. Screw playing around Sasuke was already tormenting her and the sun had only just peeked over the mountains. It was far too early to be awake. "What's with waking me so early?"

"We have to do the nin-Jutsu side of our assessment today."

"I don't want to do it"

"You have to, we are higher levels then Chuunin"

"You think I honestly don't know that Baka Uchiha."

"Don't call me that" Kaigara laughed slightly now stumbling around her room looking for clothes to wear. Not like she ever had anything different, her wardrobe pretty much consisted of the same outfit. Sighing to herself, because she would have to wash her clothes soon, she pulled out another clean outfit before turning to Sasuke. "Why don't you want to do it?"

"Why?" Kaigara laughed again and pushed Sasuke out closing the door so she could get changed. "Because Uchiha, I unlike you, don't want to give away anything that I have learnt from Orochimaru, showing my rank would be a bad thing"

"Why, your clearly a s-ranked, not a Chuunin"

"I know this, but it is pointless for a 14 year old to be at that level in a village. I was raised as a tool but no one here knows that and I would like to keep it that way" Kaigara sighed from inside the room holding the Konoha Hitai-ate that she had received. "If I show my actual level it may prove dangerous as they will want to know why I know so much and how I came to learn it at such a young age"

"But, they know you have been with Orochimaru"

"Yes Sasuke they do, but they do not know under what circumstances" Kaigara opened the door Hitai-ate tied firmly around her neck, kunai pouch on her right leg smiling slightly at Sasuke. "All they know is I was mistreated by him after your arrival, for all they know I could have been mistreated my whole life."

"I understand I guess, but you still have to show some level"

"I know now come on" Kaigara shook her head at Sasuke and headed for the training grounds. Upon arriving and finding nothing she preceded to punch the wooden post sticking out of the ground as a small warm up while she awaited Sasuke and the others.

_-- With Sasuke --_

Sasuke sighed from his spot leaning against a nearby tree. His mind had asked a question millions of times now. Where was Kaigara? True they weren't at the normal grounds but if she had have been paying attention she would know, wouldn't she. This brought up another question, had he actually told her where they were going. He opened an eye slightly quickly glancing at Tsunade who looked overly bored. Everyone had been waiting for Kaigara to arrive.

"Sasuke, where is Kaigara?" Sasuke turned his head slightly looking into the tree above him at his old silver haired Jounin teacher. He sighed again and looked down closing his eyes again.

"I don't know Kakashi-sensei"

"We simply can't have this, she can't be this late to things" Sasuke jumped slightly at the voice beside him. He looked to his left and saw nothing. Quickly looking around he noticed that no one else had heard anything, or acted as if they had. "what is that stupid girl doing?"

"Shut up" Sasuke hissed seemingly to himself glaring at the ground. This could cause him to become the biggest mental case in Konoha.

"What was that Sasuke?" Once again Sasuke jumped before looking up at Kakashi. "You're really jumpy today"

_'Yeah, apart from the fact Orochimaru is here and watching what's happening, Kaigara is going to kill me when she finds out that I didn't tell her where to go'_ "It's nothing Kakashi, just been like that for a while now" Sasuke smiled slightly, well more of a smirk before turning around and ignoring the voices reaching his ear.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Everyone moved at the voice. Kakashi jumped down from the tree landing slightly behind Sasuke who had now turned to face the voice. Tsunade jumped and turned also standing on Shizune's hand causing her to scream and jump to her feet. Kurenai peeked her head around the corner from her seat behind a tree and Asuma calmly exhaled a cloud of smoke. "I swear Uchiha"

"Angry Kaigara?" Sasuke smirked. He had to seem strong, he couldn't show how his insides were shaking in sheer fear of seeing her like this. Even without using the seal in a nin-Jutsu fight Kaigara owned. She had seen so many Jutsu and copied most of them from her Kekkei Genkai. She was a touchy fighter, with the seal, he didn't want to be around her to see it.

"You neglected to inform me that we were over here, you just let me walk from the house to the normal training ground and punch a post until my hands begun bleeding, then when I get told that we are here and I arrive you ask simply in your I'm too good for you tone, if I am ok." Kaigara had begun walking slowly forwards flipping through hand seals at a great rate of knots. "Well guess what Uchiha, I'm not ok, and you won't be when I'm finished either"

"Bring it on" _'Hebi, O-Hitsuji, Saru, Ousu-Buta, Uma, Tora.' _"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique) Sasuke and Kaigara's attacks exploded towards one another at the same time. Thankfully for both as the heat of Sasuke's attack had heated the water to a point that it simply vaporised but his attack itself had been lost in the effort. "Is that all Uchiha" Sasuke watched as again Kaigara begun hand seals.

"Sharingan" Sasuke muttered watching her hands fly through seals. Thanks to his Sharingan it was slowed down slightly. He knew these seals he had seen them, used them before.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu" (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique) It was then that Sasuke remembered where he had used that very attack. He jumped hoping to avoid the fire shooting towards him, but failing. Though it only hit his foot in minutes it had consumed his whole body resulting in his rather _graceful_ plummet to the earth's hard surface. Sasuke had no idea how Naruto had seemed so fine after being hit full on by that attack as he was now feeling the burns already. Thankfully the dirt he had landed in, though painful, had helped to extinguish the fire.

"Kaigara enough" Sasuke was thankful for Kakashi stepping in and stopping Kaigara as she readied herself to continue attacking. There was a short stare war between Kakashi and Kaigara before she shrugged and left the area.

_-- With Kaigara --_

Kaigara left, again. So many times she had just left a fight, but thankfully this time her seal hadn't taken over. She was on the verge of killing Sasuke. All the anger since meeting him had finally re surfaced and was clearly at boiling level. Collapsing onto the ground a fair distance from the village Kaigara allowed herself to cry once again.

"What was that?" Kaigara jumped at the familiar angry voice behind her. She stood up and quickly turned around bowing slightly. "You better not have burnt my container you little slut."

"I don't care about your container, I want you to care about me again" Once again anger was raising in Kaigara. She was sick of everything. Everything revolved around stupid Uchiha and whatever he wanted. "Before pretty boy arrived we were happy and you cared about what happened to me"

"Is that what this is about?"

"Maybe?" Kaigara was now unsure. The snake like male before her wasn't yelling wasn't attacking her. Did he understand that she had nothing before he arrived, did he understand that Sasuke's arrival caused her to have nothing once again.

"I'm sorry Kaigara, I just got excited" Surprisingly, possibly to both Kaigara and Orochimaru, the snake sannin's arms wrapped around Kaigara holding her close.

"I knew you were there, during the fight, apart from me being angry at Sasuke I wanted to prove to you that I could still be helpful that I wasn't useless now that Uchiha was here, I don't want to be useless, and I like having a meaning to live"

"You're not being useless Kaigara, in fact quite the opposite, you're being more helpful to me at the moment then Sasuke is, but you know why I need him"

"I know"

"Then promise me, no more burning"

"Understood"


	6. The past

**A/N: **I'm so sorry.

I was supposed to get this up earlier but work rung me...every day. I had my first break last night so I went out, I just finished work today adn I have been given 2 weeks holiday so I should be able to type up some more and get the out quicker...anyway, I wont hold you back any longer.

Enjoy!

_-- RECAP --_

"You're not being useless Kaigara, in fact quite the opposite, your being more helpful to me at the moment then Sasuke is, but you know why I need him"

"I know"

"Then promise me, no more burning"

"Understood"

--Anywhere Part 6 --

Orochimaru had left Kaigara alone with her thought. For such an evil and sinister being he did have a good caring side. Sighing weakily to herself she watched the sun slowly set. Getting slowly to her feet Kaigara drifted through the streets and stopped out the front of a large building. She slipped inside bowing slightly to the guards posted there.

"Oh Kaigara, do you wish to see the Hokage?"

"Yes please Kamizuki-sama" Kaigara muttered still bowing. A hand came to rest upon Kaigara's shoulder as she looked up at the two guys. She had seen them quite often since her first stumbled arrival in Konoha. They had been the last two shinobi to leave the room after Sasuke had burst in and since then she had enjoyed laughing at their pain with the funny jobs Tsunade would have them do. "I should apologize ab..."

"Again?"

"Yes Hagane-sama"

"Why this time Kaigara?" Kaigara smirked slightly before bowing again. "Stop bowing to us would you"

"Speak for yourself Izumo, I'm enjoying it, makes me feel worthwhile." Kotetsu went into dream land dreaming obviously about the praise he wished he could receive from a young beautiful girl in the village no doubt. "Isn't it a wondrous thought, to actually be thanked for doing things"

"What is she thanking us for Baka"

"Everything Tsunade isn't"

"Ahh, Kamizuki-sama, Hagane-sama, you may continue your argument but is it possible for me to go and see Tsunade?" Kaigara once again begun to feel ill from the thought of how nice she was being, and had to be. Glancing outside, which wasn't hard, Kaigara noticed that night had fallen and knew that Sasuke would be rambling some lame excuse to why she wasn't with him.

"I will come up with you, just to make sure she isn't up to anything"

"Thank you Hagane-sama" Kaigara bowed again before turning to Izumo and bowing. "I do hope that Tsunade allows you both to get some sleep tonight" She smiled before following Kotetsu up the familiar stairs. If only Kaigara didn't have keep apologizing this place may have seemed more interesting.

"Ahh, Tsunade-sama, is it ok if Kaigara comes in, she has something she wants to say." Kotetsu had stuck his head into the room but nothing else. An obvious safety precaution as he could quickly retreat from any Justus thrown at him.

"Yeah, go away" Kotetsu bowed, well his head did, before he held the door open to Kaigara who entered and bowed. Tsunade looked up from her desk and smiled as Kaigara heard the door close behind her. "Just the girl I wanted."

"I am very sorry about my..."

"I don't care about that" Tsunade waved a hand dismissively still beaming down at Kaigara as if she was god or something similar. "You have amazing nin-Jutsu as well and Tai-Jutsu, and your written test last week was 100, you're like a child prodigy" Kaigara smiled weakily before sighing. She had completely forgotten about not wanting to show her real abilities and had easily shown them thanks to the anger the bottled up and was released by Uchiha Sasuke. "What wrong?"

"Truthfully, I did not wish to show these abilities, I wished to stay at a Chuunin level"

"But you are capable of so much more."

"True, more then you have seen as well, I have a Kekkei Genkai which you haven't seen and a lot more Jutsu and such" Kaigara sighed again keeping her attention on the ground. "I enjoy living a normal life, where I can make mistakes and I don't have to know everything and be perfect"

"Then you will stay at what level you want, though now I am interested in your Bloodline trait"

"That is for another day Tsunade-sama, I am sorry, but I do not feel that at current I would like to share anything about my family, they are still a tough subject for me"

"Why is that" Both Kaigara and Tsunade realised that, a, Kaigara had just said she didn't want to talk about her family, and b, that Tsunade had just asked about them. She quickly covered her mouth and went to talk but Kaigara held a hand up to stop her.

"It's ok" Kaigara paused thinking slightly of how to word what she wanted to word. "My family...simply were evil. They controlled clans and even some village for a long time. Someone close to me, my grandfather, threw away plans to an organisation that would strike fear into everyone"

"Akatsuki?"

"Yes" Kaigara nodded slightly before sighing still keeping her eyes on the ground. "He, threw the plans away and the current leader found them, took them, and used them. After some time Akatsuki then came after the village and killed almost everyone"

"I do believe I know where this is going"

"Then I shalt continue as it is painful to me. 4 years ago I heard word of my family, they were dead" Kaigara sighed weakily and turned looking out a window in the room. Surprisingly from where she was she could see almost where she would have gone to meet the snake sannin. "I would like to get some sleep now, if that is ok"

"Sure, one last question" Silence filled the room as Kaigara looked out the window awaiting the question from Tsunade. Tsunade was looking at the door her elbows on the table and her head rested on the back of her hands as she thought. The silence was getting to Kaigara, she had always hated it, it reminded her of the cage she had lived in, being alone. "What level are you?" Kaigara was shocked. She looked at Tsunade who hadn't moved her gaze, the only difference was her expression was now a serious one. Kaigara sighed before looking out the window again.

"I can survive a battle against Orochimaru, I am S-Ranked easily" There was silence again. "Well, good night Tsunade" She sighed and bowed before leaving the room and heading down the hallway. She stopped before reaching the stairs and raced through hand seals performing the Body Flicker Technique and ending up in the forest in a flash, literally.

"Kaigara?"

"Kiba?" There had been nothing where Kaigara had stopped yet seconds later Kiba was standing there. She smiled to him and hugged him. Kiba hugged back keeping her close as a cold breeze circled the clearing. This had become their meeting area so no wonder he was there.

"I thought you couldn't be out tonight"

"I couldn't but thankfully that cleared up, so just for tonight, I can be here" They both sat down. Kiba's arm still around Kaigara as her head rested on his shoulder. Both of them sat in silence just looking at the stars. This kind of silence was one that Kaigara could stand, either because someone had their arm around her showing her that she wasn't alone or maybe it was just a comfortable silence between them.

"So, will Sasuke be angry?"

"He is every night" The Conversation was scarce as both just enjoyed the company or the other. Something hit Kaigara. Literally. She stood up rather quickly holding the rock which had hit her in the head. She glared slightly before throwing it and hitting an unsuspecting Naruto.

"ITAI!" Kaigara smirked before walking forwards and pulling the now pathetic disguise from Naruto. He had been a well formed rock that Kaigara hadn't even noticed until she got hit that is. Naruto rubbed his head and sighed. "What's the deal between you to?"

Silence.

Kaigara had turned slightly red, thank the fact it was dark, and by Kiba's unintelligent attempt to make conversation, resulting in unedifying stutters, he too was rather flustered. "You guys like each other"

"I...we...well...Naruto...Why are you out here?"

"Nope, not changing the subject Kaigara" Naruto's over excited grin showed that there was no escaping it. Finally Kaigara's brain seemed to untangle itself and she realised her amazing stuttering only moments earlier. So what she had been writing in her dairy was right, she had in fact fallen for Inuzuka Kiba.

"I, don't know about Kiba, but, I think I do"

"I...I...I...I...I"

"Wow, you rendered him speechless Kaigara, I've never seen that"

"Not true, I just...I don't know what to say"

"You say that you love her, then you kiss" Naruto whispered nodding to himself. Kaigara looked at Naruto as if he had just caught on fire. It was odd enough that Kiba was getting advice from Naruto but odder that the male seemed to be pushing it. "Come on" Naruto turned Kaigara around and pushed her towards Kiba who caught her as she tripped.

"I, I...Kaigara I"

"Oh shut up" Kaigara smirked and wrapped her arms around Kiba's neck and placed her lips on his softly. Not even seconds after Kaigara pulled back and turned on Naruto who stepped back slightly. "Now, you will keep this from everyone, including Uchiha and Sakura, especially Kakashi and if I see you perving on us, I will personally rip your head from your shoulders and eat your insides for dinner"

Silence.

"Ok, maybe not eat your inside, but I will be extremely angry" Naruto nodded and waved leaving the two alone. Kaigara turned back to Kiba realising she still had her arms around his neck. She smiled weakily before letting go and stepping back slightly. "I...I'm sorry I did that, it was just..." Kiba had closed the space between them and placed his lips upon hers wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Kaigara lifted her arms and wrapped them around Kiba's neck kissing him back.

"Kaigara, I love you" Kaigara stared blankly into Kiba's eyes. No one had ever even said that they _liked_ her and now Kiba was saying that he _loved_ her. Kaigara smiled and nodded before resting her head on Kiba's shoulder closing her eyes and smiling.

"Thank you Kiba"

"For what?"

"Caring" Kaigara opened her eyes and looked back at Kiba who just smiled down at her and kissed the end of her nose. "I...No one's ever liked me before, I've never had anyone around to say it though, so maybe that's why." Kaigara rested her head on Kiba's shoulder again this time looking out over the village. "So at the moment, it will be a little odd for me to be dating, but I really do like you, and I want to settle in a little more first, is that ok?"

"Yes, it's fine and I understand, you've had to put up with Sasuke." Kaigara nodded slightly before laughing. "And he seems to care about you, at least a little I want him to approve as well, so we will wait yeah?"

"Yeah" Kaigara smiled again and the two stood there for what seemed to be hours before Kiba decided it would be best to take Kaigara back to Sasuke before he cracked a shit, bigger than normal. As per usual Kiba stopped at the entrance to the compound, before kissing Kaigara and waving as she headed into the Compound.

"Sureibu Kaigara, you skipped out again" Kaigara had been lost looking behind her and had subsequently stumbled upon Sasuke's house earlier then she had expected. She turned to Sasuke who, if possible, was stabbing her with the glare from his eyes. She smiled weakily before shrugging.

"Who cares Uchiha, I had more fun with someone else" The shocked expression in Sasuke's eyes was gold, well to Kaigara, that was until it returned to a glare more cold than the previous one. Kaigara stepped back slightly smirk gone from her face.

"You've been with Inuzuka haven't you"

"His name is Kiba"

"I don't care, you know why we are here, Once a week." Sasuke had softened slightly as if pleading with Kaigara to go to the meetings and not leave him alone. "I had to lie for you again, and he isn't happy with that, he knows I'm lying and I can't stand it, I refuse to be punished for you."

_'Unlike me, I have to suffer for your mistakes and behaviour everyday'_ Kaigara shook the thought from her head before shrugging again and going to push past Sasuke who moved in front of her. "What?"

"Don't just push it aside like it's nothing, I'm serious, next time you don't come and you force me to lie for you, I won't be so kind to you."

"I already saw him" Once again Kaigara went to push past Sasuke who moved again still not letting her through. Kaigara sighed and repeated the process calmly receiving the same response from the Raven Haired boy.

"What are you saying, don't mumble"

"I SAID I ALREADY SAW HIM TONIGHT, I SAW HIM AND I SPOKE TO HIM AND HE HUGGED ME AND HE KNOWS EVERYTHING!"

"_HE?"_

"YES HE, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO YELL HIS NAME TO ALL OF KONOHA AND HAVE YOU KICKED OUT, THERE IS NO PROOF THAT I HAVE SEEN HIM IS THERE, BECUASE I HAVE BEEN DOING THINGS IN THIS STUPID PATHETIC VILLAGE LIKE HE ASKED ME TO, YEAH REMEMBER THAT, I HAVE MY OWN MISSION HERE, YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME NOR TELL ME WHAT TO DO"

"PROVE IT!"

"BRING IT ON UCHIHA!"

"Ahh...Kaigara?"


	7. I feel dirty

**A/N: **Not even going to say anyhting this time..

Enjoy

-Lelle

_-- RECAP --_

"YES HE, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO YELL HIS NAME TO ALL OF KONOHA AND HAVE YOU KICKED OUT, THERE IS NO PROOF THAT I HAVE SEEN HIM IS THERE, BECUASE I HAVE BEEN DOING THINGS IN THIS STUPID PATHETIC VILLAGE LIKE HE ASKED ME TO, YEAH REMEMBER THAT, I HAVE MY OWN MISSION HERE, YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME NOR TELL ME WHAT TO DO"

"PROVE IT!"

"BRING IT ON UCHIHA!"

"Ahh...Kaigara?"

--Anywhere Part 7 --

"WHAT?" Kaigara spun around and saw a rather shocked Kiba standing behind her. She sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry, Kiba-sama, but I have to go inside now. I will see you later." Kaigara bowed slightly to Sasuke before walking inside leaving the stunned guys standing outside. Kaigara collapsed into a seat and kept her head down while she waited for Sasuke to return and continue the rant that had been so interestingly interrupted.

"Kaigara" Sasuke's voice was calm and quiet unlike moments ago. She looked up slightly seeing Sasuke not looking at her. "There is someone who wants to see you, He asked Kiba to give you this" Sasuke threw a small piece of paper to Kaigara who caught it still watching Sasuke. "Call if you need help" With that Sasuke left once again filling the room with silence. Glancing down at the paper a moment before opening it and looking at the scrawl written before her.

_Dear Kaigara,_

_I was greatly upset when you didn't show up tonight unlike Orochimaru-sama who didn't seem to care. I beg that you come to see me in the hut in the woods, you should know the place. It will be great to see you again so please come tonight, please._

_Don't tell Sasuke where you are going, and don't tell anyone else, I'm sure I can trust you with that much. Also I have important information for you alone, so please come and hear me out._

_Until later tonight_

_-Kabuto_

"Going out, be back later" Kaigara called up the stairs before pocketing the note and heading outside into the now cold air. She drifted around slightly before making her way into the forest and towards the small hut that she had gone with Orochimaru to meet Kabuto and get information that he was obtaining from the Chuunin exams. She sighed as the hut came into site earlier then she had hoped. A lot had happened there and she wasn't sure if she was ready to face everything again.

"Kaigara" '_great'_ as expected Kaigara had tried to get away from the dreaded hut but had been seen by Kabuto trying to sneak away. Kaigara turned around smiling weakily at the male before looking at the ground.

"Sorry it took me so long to get here Kabuto, I had forgotten how to get here and as I was arriving from the other side it was a little different." Kaigara once again bowed slightly before following Kabuto inside the hut. She glanced around at the plan wooden walls taking in the grains.

"Kaigara, it surprising how much I can miss you even though I have shown no signs of it back in Oto."

"You don't miss _me_ you miss what I did"

"That's not true, I really do miss you"

"No you don't, you miss nothing about me except what you get from me" Kabuto went silent and Kaigara smirked slightly narrowing her eyes at the male.

"Thats still part of you that I can miss" Kaigara's eyes went wide as Kabuto closed the distance between them and between Kaigara and the wall holding her hands above her head and against the wall. Kaigara struggled to get away but it proved futile. Kabuto smirked and lent closer to Kaigara who stopped struggling against his grip. "I miss this the most?"

"What, doing things against my will"

"Just because you're not 7 anymore and you can talk back that doesn't mean anything?" Kaigara's eyes went wide and he let go of Kaigara's hand walking over to the bed and sitting down watching her. Kaigara rubbed her wrists keeping an eye on Kabuto. "Take them off"

"What?"

"You know what I mean"

-- _Flashback_ --

_"Kabuto-sensei, why did you ask that I stayed here?"_

_"I wanted you to watch what was happening, and pick up some new techniques that you can use to help Orochimaru-sama"_

_"I will do that for Orochimaru-sama, he freed me and everything"_

_"That he did"_

_"But why did you ask that I stay out here in a hut in the forest? And why are you here with me"_

_"I'm here for two reasons and you are here so no one can find you and start asking questions" Kaigara nodded turning from the window to Kabuto who was watching her. Kaigara had known Kabuto for a while and had even stayed with him for a month to learn abilities to help serve Orochimaru so this was no different._

_"__So__ what now"_

_"Now?" Kabuto paused moving slightly on the bed still watching Kaigara who nodded slightly smiling innocently. "Now, I would like you to take you__r__ clothes off" Kaigara had heard this before but as she was older now something clicked in her brain and she paused the smile dropping from her face. "What's wrong?"_

_"N-nothing Kabuto-Sensei" Slowly Kaigara grabbed the sleeves that weren't attached to her top and removed them letting them drop to the wooden floor. Once again Kaigara paused with her hands on her belt looking down at it._

_"Kaigara?"_

_"S-Sorry Kabuto-Sensei" Quickly Kaigara removed the belt letting it fall to the ground as well. She removed her shoes, more boots, and socks before grabbing the top of her dress and moving too quickly get rid of the garment._

_"Stop" Kaigara froze. She hadn't even moved the top more than an inch yet Kabuto had stopped her. She looked up at the male who sighed slightly and __smiled at her. "Do it slowly, you know what I mean" Kaigara nodded weakily and slowly lowered her top keeping herself covered until the dress slipped from her hips joining the rest of her clothes on the floor. There was now only one object left covering her body._

_"K-Kabuto-Sensei?" The Male had __risen__ to his feet and was now standing over Kaigara looking passed her out the window. He walked passed her and closed the curtains in the room before heading back and gently grabbing Kaigara's hands lifting them off her shoulders and lowering them before taking in her body. "I...Kabuto-sensei?"_

_"Shhh..." Kabuto moved around Kaigara again and took his place on the bed still watching Kaigara. __Silence filled the room as Kabuto took in every exposed inch of Kaigara's body and Kaigara stood not moving hands by her side looking down slightly. __"Continue" Kabuto muttered after a moment moving slightly before watching as Kaigara nodded and slowly removed her last clothing item. "Good, now come over here, you know what comes next"_

_-- End --_

Kaigara covered her body and got out of the bed getting changed and sitting in the window sill. Nothing had changed between them, Kabuto still got what he wants and Kaigara refused to complain to anyone about it. She sighed again closing her eyes and listening to the sounds outside as the forest begun to wake up along with the sun kissing the tops of the trees sending golden light flooding into the clearing and directly in through the window bathing Kaigara in warmth. A loud grunting noise came from Kabuto reminding Kaigara that he was still sleeping in the same position.

"Stupid bloody, I hate you" Kaigara muttered to herself looking back out at the forest before her. She glanced up at the sky thinking about what Kiba would say if he knew what she had just done, if Sasuke knew what she had just done, what would he say? "Why do I care what that Uchiha thinks any way" Kaigara once again muttered to herself looking up at the sky as a tear formed in her eye. "I need a shower" She added ignoring the tear rolling down her face.

"What are you babbling about?" Kaigara jumped and subsequently fell out the window thanks to Kabuto's voice. She scrambled to her feet and sat back on the window sill ignoring Kabuto who was getting changed back into his clothes. "Get out of my sight you stupid slut, next time I expect you to be at the meetings" Kaigara didn't argue she left the window sill walking back through the forest until she felt she was a safe distance from everything before she broke down and started crying.

-- Later --

"Kaigara?" Arms wrapped around her crying figure after about an hour of her crying alone. She didn't care who was there she wrapped her arms around the person hugging her and cried even harder if it was possible. After calming down slightly she pulled back and wiped her eyes before seeing that the person who had hugged her wasn't who she was expecting.

"S-Sasuke?" Once again Kaigara started crying and collapsed into Sasuke's arms again. Sasuke sighed slightly and wrapped his arms around her again glancing around at the other people there.

"What happened Kaigara?"

"I...I...I want Kiba"

"I'm here" Kaigara jumped at the second voice and pulled her face from Sasuke shoulder jumped to her feet and quickly found Kiba and wrapped her arms around his neck and continued crying. Kiba wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "I don't know Sasuke. I'm sorry"

"I...I...I...thank you...I...I feel dirty"

"Why Kaigara?" Kaigara foolishly opened her mouth to talk, to tell Sasuke and Kiba and whoever else was there everything that Kabuto had done to her but instead decided to bit her tongue and turn away from all of them. "Kaigara?"

"Shut up Uchiha, I'm going home, leave me alone" Kaigara hit Kiba's hand away as he made to comfort her. She pushed passed Kiba and headed for the Uchiha compound leaving everyone standing watching her in shock.

-- With Sasuke --

"What was that about?"

"She has the weirdest emotions"

"No, there is something seriously wrong" Sasuke was surprised at himself He turned away from where Kaigara had vanished and faced Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Rock Lee and Kiba. "I have known her a long time and normally if you ask her a question she will answer it, unless there is something seriously wrong"

"So Troublesome" Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru and glared slightly at the male before turning away. "So what do we do now?"

"There is nothing we can do"

"Plus, you should be heading to the academy soon Shikamaru-kun"

"Thanks for reminding me Hinata, troublesome school"

"There has to be something we can do"

"Shouldn't you be trying to plan an awesome day with Akamaru or something like that not worrying about Kaigara" Sasuke turned on Kiba who had joined Sasuke looking away from everyone else. Their voices were still travelling to the pair now about a kilometre away from the others.

"I worry about her"

"Why is that?"

"She is a Konoha Shinobi now and she has been through a lot, I think she deserves it, don't you?"

"If you are really worried just keep an eye out for her, she needs to be alone for now, she will tell someone when she is ready and if she wants to, for now I'm going home" Sasuke waved slightly before leaving. After he got far enough away from everyone he jumped up into a tree and sprung through them stopping near a clearing.

"Stupid bloody shinobi, always getting his stupid way, and the stupidity of me and why am I here I thought I would be away from all this but no, his still here and still, I hate him I hate him" Sasuke watched Kaigara pace. They weren't too far from the Uchiha Compound and by her dark hair Sasuke could tell that she had showered before heading out here. He sighed slightly and jumped down landing in the clearing.

"Kaigara?"

"I don't want to talk to anyone Sasuke" Kaigara didn't even stop pacing the clearing or look at him. He sighed leaning against the tree and closing his eyes. "I said I don't want to talk to anyone"

"I know Kaigara, but I know that you are just lying" Kaigara froze and Sasuke opened his eyes. She was looking at him with a rather angry shocked look on her face. Sasuke didn't even smirk like he would have normally. He simply sighed and sprung into the tree. "Don't let it get to you, not that I know what it is" He sighed slightly before pushing off the branch and heading back to the compound.


	8. Note

Hey everyone...

I'm really sorry I haven't been posting this one...

My dad took the internet off me and well... hmmm makes life hard... I'll try get another up this week but no promises...

Sorry to all...


	9. Return

Hey all.

I'm finally back, well I hope I am.

I have a new job and it could be a little taxing on my story writing but I'm completely devoted to writing once again and I'm planning to get back to this story if I can remembered where I was going with it.

I do have the next chapter written already so I'll just check over it before I finally get it up here and I have a few oneshots that I will probably add over the next few days so keep your eye out for something the happen on this account.

Hopefully every Friday I'll have another part of this story out, hopefully, if not It should be over the weekend or something similar to that so that means two chapters this week just as a returning present to everyone for putting up with my taking so long to reply to everything.

Enough from me though, hopefully hear from you all soon!

-Lelle


	10. A New Beginning

**A/N: Well here you go, just for everyone that is still watching me waiting for this... love you all...**

**

* * *

**

**-~- Recap -~-**

* * *

"Kaigara?"

"I don't want to talk to anyone Sasuke" Kaigara didn't even stop pacing the clearing or look at him. He sighed leaning against the tree and closing his eyes. "I said I don't want to talk to anyone"

"I know Kaigara, but I know that you are just lying" Kaigara froze and Sasuke opened his eyes. She was looking at him with a rather angry shocked look on her face. Sasuke didn't even smirk like he would have normally. He simply sighed and sprung into the tree. "Don't let it get to you, not that I know what it is" He sighed slightly before pushing off the branch and heading back to the compound.

* * *

**-~- Anywhere Part 8 -~-  
-~-A New Beginning-~-**

* * *

Kaigara had been pacing for what seemed to be hours now muttering things to herself about Kabuto and how annoying Uchiha was. After a while she collapsed at the base of a tree sighing slightly. She looked up at the sky and watched as the blue changed colour slowly matching in with the setting sun. A golden haze was coming from her left where the sun actually was sitting. She could see it through the trees and over the top of the Uchiha compound. The was a rustle to her right and without thinking Kaigara jumped up regretting not bringing her kunai pouch with her. She was surprised to hear a dog bark followed be Akamaru appearing in front of her. Moments later Kiba joined the large dog smiling weakily at Kaigara.

"What are you doing here?" Kaigara's voice was still cold and Kiba was obviously hurt from it, which made Kaigara feel even worse. "Kiba, I'm sorry, I'm just a little...you know"

"Not really" Kaigara sighed. He had a point no one knew why she was feeling how she was. She sighed slightly and turned away from Kiba looking at the sun again. "I, I want to understand."

Silence

"I've been worried all day, Sasuke told me to leave you alone, but, I didn't like seeing you cry like that"

Silence

"I want to help Kaigara"

Silence. Kaigara was listening to everything, she just wasn't in a talking mood. She hadn't shared this with anyone and a small crush on Kiba wasn't going to change that.

"Please Kaigara, let me help"

"What would you know about this, you wouldn't know anything, you're a guy you will just cheer him on, you don't know how much it hurts, how dirty I feel, none of you do" Kaigara had spun around facing Kiba again on the verge of yelling at him. "You will do it to me one day, so will everyone else, I hate you all, I hate everyone"

"Kaigara shut up"

"No Uchiha" Kaigara spun again this time glaring into the raven eyes of Sasuke. Surprisingly his glare softened and his faced returned to its emotionless self. "What are you doing?"

"It's better to let you get it out, then I will have my go" Sasuke lent against a conveniently placed tree. Kaigara begun to shake with rage. She hated him, she hated him more than anything.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I hereby end this pathetic excuse for a mission, I hereby choose to go home and I don't give a flying fuck what..."

"I think thats enough" Sasuke butted in, and in good time, Kaigara was about to blow their cover by saying Orochimaru, which, would have posed great difficulty to get out of. Thankfully, Kaigara now realised.

"I don't think you understand, I'm going home, away from you and where that stupid snake can get to me. I'm going back to that safety of my family" Kaigara was on the verge of crying. She had no family, no one cared about her, she was....alone. "I hate you, I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you" Kaigara collapsed to her knees covering her face and continuing to mutter 'I hate you' as tears fell down her face.

"Kaigara, I think it's time to get back home and for you to get some sleep"

"NO I HATE YOU" Sasuke sighed and looked at Kiba who actually looked...sad. He hadn't seen this dog boy's expression this sullen...ever. Sasuke sighed again and looked at the pathetic form of Kaigara on the floor.

"Then you can go back to _him"_ Sasuke sighed. Kaigara knew who he meant. How she was going to react to his knowing was a different argument all together and one he hoped she didn't want to start with Kiba there. "It's your choice, you can stay here with Kiba and I or you can go to _him_ and I'm sure _he_ will be pleased" Sasuke noticed Kaigara shudder slightly and within seconds she was in Kiba's arms crying onto his shoudler. Sasuke just smiled and nodded his head towards the compound.

"Bring her" Sasuke entered the house followed by Kiba carrying Kaigara. Akamaru had decided to lie down outside. Kiba set Kaigara down but she refused to let go so he sat next to her watching Sasuke the whole time.

* * *

**-~- Later -~-**

* * *

Kaigara finally sat upright and looked at Sasuke who sighed and closed his eyes. Kiba snuck a glance outside and saw the sun had well and truly set and there was a wonderful view of the full moon shinning in through the window.

"Now Kaigara, would you care to explain?"

"No" Kaigara pushed herself away from Kiba and glared at Sasuke for suggesting such a stupid thing. "I don't wish to talk to anyone, I hate you all"

"Kaigara" Kaigara's eyes went wide at Sasuke's voice. Once again it was the cold tone that made her crumble, the thing she was afraid of, it was amazing how a voice could do that to her. "Explain" Kaigara nodded and closed her eyes looking down at the ground.

"I got a note from Kabuto yesterday, he said that he missed me and he wanted to see me again and tell me what Orochimaru was planning to get Sasuke and I back. I agreed to go and see him but when I got there....he had no information."

"Continue"

"He asked me..."

"Kairgara" Kaigara's eyes went wide. Her mind flashed back to the hut and Kabuto sitting there watching her. Sasuke had sounded like him and the unwanted memories came back. Kaigara turned to Kiba almost forced him to hold her close, not that he minded.

"He asked me....t-to take o-off my c-clothes"

"HE WHAT" Kaigara jumped away from Kiba as he exploded. Kaigara looked at the floor keeping her attention from everyone.

"Kiba, please"

"Sorry, Kaigara, come on" Kiba opened his arms and Kaigara headed between them liking the safety she felt with Kiba. "Can you continue"

"I'm sure you can guess what happened" Kaigara shook her head and tears begun to fall. She turned her head so her sobs were muffled into Kiba's shoulder. "I feel dirty, I hate myself, why, why do I let him do that"

"You have no power over Kabuto, neither do I, neither did I, the only one that has that is Orochimaru"

"And Kimimaru, he did to, until he got sick" Kaigara snapped at Sasuke who nodded. Kiba now looked confused but decided to ignore it.

"Kaigara, do not go and see him again"

"I can't help it, if I calls for me again, I can't not go, he will..."

"Kai, you will have to trust me" Kaigara nodded slightly before snuggling further into Kiba's arms and falling asleep. She didn't get much the night before. Kiba watched her a moment before remembering Sasuke was sitting there.

"I'll take her up to her room, then leave"

"No" Kiba blinked at Sasuke who had turned his attention outside. Kiba sighed guessing that Sasuke wanted him to leave now. "Take her to her room and stay with her, she needs someone she cares about now, and I do not qualify for that" Kiba nodded slightly and lifted Kaigara bridal style. "If anything happens..."

"I understand" Kiba nodded to Sasuke before carrying Kaigara upstairs. He headed into her room and laid her down covering her with a blanket before sitting in the corner of the room watching her. He sighed slightly still a little very confused with the situation.

"Kiba, come back and hug me" Kai's voice was quiet and tired. He did as she asked lying down with his arms around her as she drifted back to sleep on his chest. How she could trust a guy after what had happened to her was a miracle.

* * *

**-~- 1 month later -~-**

**

* * *

  
**

_Hey,_

_I've been here in Konoha for 2 months now, or at least about that. Sasuke seems to have given up keeping me and Kiba away from each other and I finally think I'm ready._

_I wasn't ready...after that night, because, I just didn't feel right. I was to scared of getting hurt and Kiba understood but now, I think I am finally ready to get in a relationship. The, now, 7 notes I have received from Kabuto have been answered by Sasuke each time, I believe he is getting annoyed at that._

_As annoying as Sasuke is all the time, I should thank him for it. But then again, we will wait and see what he has to say about Kiba and I, I doubt that will be a walk in the park. I might talk to Sasuke first, see what he says._

_Well, this was short lived but I have people to see and places to go. Laters!_

Kai closed the little book and headed down into the lounge room where he saw Sasuke sitting seemingly asleep. Thanks to all of Kabuto's messages he hadn't been able to get much sleep. Training, missions, Kabuto and Orochimaru were taking a toll on him. Kai sighed and sat in front of him smiling weakily.

"Kai?"

"Sasuke"

"No"

"What?" Kai sighed and closed her eyes. She heard Sasuke laugh slightly so she opened them again and saw him shaking his head. "What are you laughing about, do you really enjoy ruining my life?"

"No" Sasuke laughed again before sitting forward. "I was joking, go on ask" Kai eyed him slightly before blinking. Sleep really had taken a toll on him. He was laughing and being nice, but this was time to take advantage of it.

"Why are you being nice" _'wrong question'_ Kai mentally slapped herself but waiting for Sasuke answer. After nothing but silence for 5 minutes Kai gave up. "Fine, I want to date Kiba."

"The Mission"

"It won't interfere, I will even start going to see Orochimaru-sama"

"I will hold you to that, now get out of here" Kai nodded and stood up heading outside into the fresh air for the first time in 3 weeks. It didn't take long for Kai to find Kiba who was training with Hinata and Shino in a clearing he had showed her. Kaigara waited until the right moment where she proceeded to jump from the bushes latching herself around Kiba's neck. Kiba screamed at the sudden added weight and collapsed to the ground.

"Kai?"

"Heya Kiba" Kai smiled sweetly standing up and brushing herself off just as Shino and Hinata stepped out. "Hey guys, Kiba fell down and screamed" Kai turned to Kiba and smirked before holding out a hand. Kai heard Kiba grumble something before standing up.

"Come on Hinata, give these two a moment" Shino muttered turning on Kai and Kiba. Hinata nodded and turned following him. Once they were far enough away that Kaigara couldn't sense their chakra she turned to Kiba.

"Thats the most I've heard Shino talk, since I got here"

"Why did you come out here?" Kai was shocked, and a little worried. Kiba seemed angry at her for coming out to say hello. She sighed and closed her eyes looking away, she even shuffled herself slightly so she was further away. Kiba noticed this and quickly pulled her in for a hug. "I didn't mean that, I mean, you haven't been outside in 3 weeks, and now, you are outside, I was just wondering why"

"I can't sit inside for the rest of my life" Kai muttered still feeling odd. Kiba smiled weakily resting his head on hers. Silence filled the clearing as the two stayed motionless. "I-I'm sorry K-Kiba" Kiba jumped and looked down at Kaigara.

"Don't cry Kai" Kiba knelt down in front of her and wiped the tears that had already fallen down her cheek. "Come on Kaigara, please don't cry" Without talking Kaigara bent down pulled out a kunai from Kiba's kunai pouch and closed her eyes. "Kai, what are you doing?" In one short movement the Kunai left Kai's fingers slicing through a bush. The sound of it hitting a tree followed.

"Kiba, come with me" Kai led Kiba in the direction of the Kunai and stopped before a rather pathetic looking blonde shinobi trying to pull the kunai from the tree. Kai smirked seeing it pierced through his jacket right next to his neck. "Uzumaki Naruto" The blonde jumped and turned to Kaigara and Kiba eyes wide.

"I wasn't spying on you, I wasn't I was just training, and I didn't mean to come across you guys so I was just leaving and then this Kunai just appeared out of nowhere and if I had of taken one more step I would have been dead, it would have cut through my neck and..." Naruto continued rambling on as Kaigara watched eye brows raised in sheer confusion.

"Naruto shut up" Silence filled the area as Kaigara rubbed her head as if fighting back a headache. "You have been following me since I left the Uchiha compound, I don't care, get out of here" Kai turned and left the area heading back into the clearing.

"Kiba, can you" Kiba nodded to Naruto and moved forward to take the Kunai lodged into the tree. After removing it they both looked where it had been seeing a deep hole. If the tree had have been thinner then the kunai it would have gone straight through it. "I don't want to get on her bad side"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"What do I do about Kaigara, I don't know what to do"

Kaigara sighed waiting for Kiba to come back. She had guessed Naruto had asked for help removing the kunai, she had got it rather well lodged into the tree. Finally he emerged placing the Kunai back in his pouch. He sat next to Kai as silence filled the area.

"Kai, would you like to...go out to...dinner with me?"

* * *

**Finally something happening between them... sigh**

**R&R**

**Next chapter up - Friday 6th Feb  
**


	11. Sureibu's Secret Discovered

**A/N: Well as promised, the next chapter and it's friday for me anyway. This is the beginning of frequent chapters (I hope) and the beginning of finding out a little more about our dear sweet Kai.**

**Hope this chapter is enjoyable to everyone that reads it.**

**-Lelle**

**

* * *

-~- Recap -~-**

* * *

Kaigara sighed waiting for Kiba to come back. She had guessed Naruto had asked for help removing the kunai, she had got it rather well lodged into the tree. Finally he emerged placing the Kunai back in his pouch. He sat next to Kai as silence filled the area.

"Kai, would you like to...go out to...dinner with me?"

* * *

**-~- Anywhere Part 9 -~-  
-~- Sureibu's Secret Discoverd -~-**

* * *

Cue squealing. Only Joking. Kaigara smiled and hugged Kiba nodding happily. She was going to go out to dinner with Kiba, the start of the relationship. Or did he want to go as friends. Kaigara pulled back deciding that she had to find this out before they went.

"Is this a friends dinner?"

"Is that want you want it to be?"

"Not really"

"Then it's a date?" Kaigara nodded and hugged Kiba again. Now she would have to pick out clothes and get ready and....where were they going. What a good question. Kaigara lent back again and looked at Kiba who just laughed. "You'll find out, I'll come around about 6.30 ok" Kaigara nodded again and stood up. Kiba stood up as well smiling down at Kai. "Oh, is this ok with Sasuke?"

"Yeah" Kaigara could tell that Kiba was trying to figure out how she knew it was ok with him which made her laugh. He looked down at her again smiling. Kai hugged Kiba again closing her eyes and enjoying being close to him.

"Kiss" Kaigara would have turned and glared at the blonde shinobi but decided that it wasn't a bad idea. The killing would have to wait until later when she wasn't on cloud nine. Kaigara lent back slightly and once again Kiba closed the distance between them and their lips met. This time the kiss lasted longer than before both wanting to keep the taste of the other forever.

"This is more interesting then my book" Kaigara and Kiba jumped and turned seeing Kakashi standing next to Naruto his book still held in his hand but his eye focused on them. Kaigara went bright red and started trying to say something. "Is it over? Oh well" Kakashi shook his head and walked away reading his book.

When Kakashi was gone Naruto burst out in laughter pointing at Kaigara's bright red face. Kai stopped trying to speak and glared at Naruto who stopped laughing instantly. Naruto smiled weakily as Kaigara took a step towards him.

"What did I say to you before" Naruto stepped back, Kaigara stepped forward. This continued again as Naruto watched her still smiling slightly. "Did I not say if you perve on us I will rip your head off and eat your insides" Naruto stepped back again and into a tree. Kaigara smiled and walked forward again closing the gap between them. Naruto looked to his left marking out an escape route. Kai smirked and appeared in front of Naruto Kunai to his neck.

"Kai leave him alone" Kai turned around and saw Sasuke and Kiba watching her. Kai sighed and stepped back leaving the shocked Naruto standing against the tree watching her. She put the Kunai away and turned to Sasuke. "You like messing with people's heads don't you" Kai nodded slightly and walked forward joining Kiba again. "So..."

"Yeah..." Kai smiled again as Kiba's arm wrapped around her. She glanced at Sasuke who seemed unfazed by this. Kaigara sighed and glanced at Naruto who was now grinning happily. She glared slightly at him before turning back to Sasuke. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yeah, Tsunade want us to go on a mission, oh and Kabuto wants to see you, and if I show up this time...yeah"

"You read my note" Kaigara pouted and turned to Kiba giving him a quick kiss before turning back to Sasuke. "Guess I'll go, but I can't tonight, I'm going out to dinner, so how does tomorrow sound for our mission?"

"Fine by me, but we should tell Tsunade"

"Yeah, I'll see you later Kiba" Kai smiled and waved before walking off with Sasuke. Silence formed between the pair as they walked along quietly. They reached Tsunade's room and entered. Kai was smiling at her so she smiled back. "Heya Tsunade"

"Hey Kaigara, what brings you both here"

"You wanted us to go on a mission"

"How does tomorrow sound?" Kaigara smirked at finishing Sasuke's sentence. She wasn't even worried about going to see Kabuto. Nothing could bring her down now, nothing at all.

"Sounds good. Get some sleep tonight though" Kai smirked and nodded before heading from the room. Sasuke sighed and followed her down the stairs.

"Ah, Kaigara, you seem happy"

"Oh, Heya Kamizuki-Sama, where is Hagane-sama today?"

"Sleeping I bet....please call me Izumo" Kai nodded slightly and smiled happily. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at Kaigara having never seen her like this. Except when she had first arrived. Most people now knew that the 'respect' she held for Sasuke was disappearing, and fast.

"Sure, Izumo-sama." Kai smiled again and looked at the large stack of papers in Izumo's hands. "Why is it that Hagane-sama gets to sleep while you are stuck doing his work?" Kai tilted her head still smiling.

"Hmm...this is a good point, doing all this work is going to hurt me tomorrow" Kaigara laughed and spun around facing Sasuke who quickly smiled weakily. "Oh, Hello Sasuke, didn't notice you there"

"Hello Izumo"

"Sasuke-sama, I'm going to help Izumo-sama for a while ok, I'll meet you back at home later" Sasuke nodded and walked past the two stepping outside and walking down the street. "Give me some of those Izumo-sama" Izumo nodded slightly and handed half of his pile to Kai who quickly headed up the stairs with Izumo following.

"Tsunade-sama, we have some things to give you"

"Sure Izumo come in" Izumo nodded to Kaigara who kicked open the door and smiled over her stack of paper work. She quickly placed it on Tsunade's desk before bowing. "Wait, Kaigara?" Kai nodded as Izumo put his papers down as well. "Where would Kotetsu be?"

"We think his sleeping."

"Kaigara I have an important mission for you and Izumo, can you do it?"

"Sure thing, what is it" Tsunade smirked almost evilly. Izumo stepped back and Kai smirked. This was going to be something she could enjoy.

* * *

**-~- 10 minutes later -~-**

* * *

Kai slipped through the front door Izumo following close behind her. They paused in the overly clean lounge room looking around. The sun was shining into the room lighting up every corner. Izumo and Kai heard a noise and quickly clambered up the wall near them using their chakra to hold onto the roof as the male in question stumbled into the room. Kai smirked and quietly crawled across the room and positioned herself directly above him.

"KOTETSU-SAMA" Kaigara released her chakra hold on the roof and landed onto of the unsuspecting Kotetsu. Kaigara looked up at Izumo who had joined her on the ground smiling down at her. Kaigara gave 2 thumbs up before Izumo pulled her off Kotetsu who finally looked up.

"What the hell?" Izumo laughed at Kotetsu who was now standing with blood dripping from his nose. Kaigara covered her mouth trying to suppress the laughter. By the look of it she had managed to break his nose.

"I'm sorry Kotetsu-sama" Kaigara managed to mutter still trying not to laugh. It was hard with Izumo in fits behind her. She glanced back at him and raised her eyebrows. He stopped and resorted to covering his mouth and looking at the floor. "I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Oh, my nose?" Kaigara nodded. "Don't worry about that, I'll get Sakura to put it back in place, more importantly what are you two doing in my house and on my roof?"

"Mission....from Tsunade" Izumo piped in finally over his laughing fit. Kaigara nodded in agreement and smiled weakily at Kotetsu. "You were a little late"

"How little is a little?"

"at least 5 hours late, it's already the afternoon" Izumo smirked as Kotetsu ran around in a blur. In 10 minutes he was dressed and ushering Izumo and Kaigara outside and towards Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama....MISSION COMPLETED!" Kaigara threw Kotetsu into the door which opened up the room where Tsunade sat staring blankly at the door.

"It's like having a second Naruto" Tsunade shook her head and stood up to see a dizzy Kotetsu sprawled on the floor. Moments later Izumo reached the top of the stairs and blinked at the sight before him. "Well....Kotetsu, as you were late you will have to work late tonight doing a few jobs for me"

"Wait, no way"

"TSUNADE-SAMA, IF I MAY" Kaigara waved her arms around accidentally smacking Izumo in the process. She turned and glanced at him blinking once before turning back to Tsunade. "Why don't you just make Kotetsu come on time and let Izumo come in late, then they will have both done the exact same thing" Tsunade seemed to think for a moment. She nodded to herself before standing up.

"TSUNADE OBAA-CHAN" Kaigara covered her ears and shuffled away from the window where Naruto was standing glaring at Tsunade who just sat back down and hit her head on the desk.

"What is it Naruto?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Alright, Izumo, You have tomorrow morning off Kotetsu don't do it again, Kaigara, you better head home and get ready for tomorrow" Tsunade sighed slightly before turning to face Naruto as Izumo and Kotetsu left the room. Kai bowed even though Tsunade wasn't watching before leaving the room and closing the door. Izumo and Kotetsu were still standing there as if waiting for something. "What is this about Naruto?"

"Kaigara" All three outside the door placed their ear to it silently listening in. If Naruto learnt how to be quiet then they would have left and never known what Naruto was there about. "She and Sasuke and lying"

"What are you on about?"

"I got this, it says it plainly, Uchiha Sasuke and Sureibu Kaigara..."

"Sureibu" Tsunade cut in glancing at the door. Kaigara jumped and looked at it before slowly stepping back. She collided with the wall behind her still staring at the door in surprise. Izumo quickly grabbed her and followed Kotetsu down the stairs 3 at a time. The stopped down the bottom of the stairs and looked at Kaigara who was still shocked.

"Kaigara?" Izumo shook her slightly before looking up and seeing Tsunade on the last step looking at them. Izumo stood up hands still on Kaigara's shoulders. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Izumo, I need you to take her back to the Uchiha compound and stay with her until she has calmed down. Let Sasuke know and tell him that I know about her." Izumo blinked still looking at Tsunade now in shock as well...this was something big he could tell, Tsunade was only ever serious when it was a serious matter. "Well, go now" Izumo nodded and turned back to Kaigara.

"Kaigara, come on, we are going now" Kai nodded slightly and allowed Izumo to pulled her outside. Once outside Izumo continued walking towards the Uchiha compound wondering what was going on back with Kotetsu and Tsunade.

* * *

**~-~ With Tsunade later that Night ~-~**

* * *

'_Sureibu Kaigara' _Tsunade thought to herself reading over the papers in front of her. She had asked Kotetsu to go and get them from downstairs after Izumo left. Sureibu was a name that Tsunade knew and she wanted to know why. After finding the file and reading it for well over an hour now Izumo and Kotetsu appeared in the room.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes Kotetsu, what is it?"

"Can we go home?"

"Sure, go...hurry before I change my mind" Kotetsu bowed and left while Izumo stayed back a moment. Silence filled the room as Tsunade read the file before her and Izumo tried to think of the words. "What is it Izumo?"

"I...well...It's about"

"Kaigara right?" Izumo simply nodded as Tsunade looked up. She sighed and pushed the file forward turning it around. Izumo looked at her in shock but she nodded so he crept forward looking at it. "Don't tell anyone about this"

"They....she....but then?"

"Yes Izumo, they will come after her and, we will have to keep an eye on her."

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha, what is it about Kai that makes them need to look after her. I think it's coming up in the next few chapters, maybe.**

**Chapter 10 up Friday 13th**

**Preview of the next Chapter (Thats right)**

' "We found something" There was a quiet bark from Akamaru agreeing with Kiba. Both sniffed the air before Kiba turned to Izumo looking worried. "Its blood" Akamaru made another noise and Kiba turned to face him. "There are some strong Shinobi around here."

"Lets go" Everyone nodded and followed Izumo Now taking both care. Both Hyuuga's looking left and right with their Byakugan's searching for a bleeding figure or something to explain the stench of blood that both Kiba and Akamaru could smell.

"There" Everyone jumped as Neji pointed in front of them turning his Byakugan off and closing his eyes. Hinata looked where Neji was pointing and sure enough lying in a small clearing was a body almost curled into the fatal position. She started looking for signs as to who or where this male came from.

"Kiba?" Kiba nodded and walked closer to the figure sniffing the air the whole time. He started slowing down before stopping. He glanced at Akamaru who made a noise confirming what he thought. Without thinking he ran through the last of the trees dropping beside the body.

"Kiba, what are you doing" Izumo had made to follow Kiba but had stopped as the figure grabbed Kiba's shirt pulling him closer. Hinata slowly walked forward ignoring Izumo's calls. She to knelt next to the body causing the person to look at her. Izumo was almost at the point of pulling his hair out.

"You better find her Inuzuka" Kiba just nodded before the male let go and collapsed back in a heap on the ground. "Akamaru" Said dog turned and looked at the male who had lifted his hand to point at Kiba's shirt. "That's her blood, find her" Kiba nodded again before looking at Izumo who had now walked forward with Shikamaru and Neji following.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" '

**Horrifying stuff right there. Anyway. R&R before next week.**

**Much Love**

**-Lelle  
**


	12. Sorry

Hey just a quick up date I guess.

I moved over 1200km's away from my parents and I'm going back to school... so things have been a little bit hectic. But that is not why I fail to post up my stories. Trust me, my stories will continue... if I can get them

My computer, the wonderful thing, could not deal with the 3 day car trip and has died, everything I have is on that beast of a machine yet I cannot access it. My god brother is good with computers so there is hope that he will be able to at least get the stuff off my computer but whether it words again I do not know.

With deaths in my family happening left right and center and trying to get into school and keep my head in the right place I have been way behind on even trying to get my hands on my stories or on writing anything, but now I am back and trying again.

Anywhere will be on Hiatus until I can get it back off my computer becuase I don't think I can continue from where it is, I spent a lot of effort typing up parts for that story and I dont have the heart to do it all over again.

I am terribly sorry about this but I will be writing again, A new story or two depending on my work load with school and I will try for at least 1 part to 1 story a week. Whether that works I'm not so sure.

Oh and of course with christmas comming up I will be travelling to my parents house for christmas then to my partners house for his birthday 17 odd days later. So from December 18th to roughly January 28 I will probably not post anything, but who knows... I will be writing and I may be able to acess the internet at some point to post up something.

Have wonderful holidays if I don't talk to you and keep an eye out. Hopefully I will get my hands on everything within the first few months of next year and then I can get back to posting Anywhere. Sorry to everyone who has been waiting.

Thank you all again.

- Lelle


End file.
